in which Iida's plans don't work out well
by Ginger-Chan
Summary: Iida didn't expect the madness that came along when he set up a chatroom for his classmates to discuss homework in. (Rated M for swearing and more adultish jokes. technically okay for teens to read, but I like to be on the safe side;;)
1. welcome to hell

_3:42_

 **[Iida Tenya] added [Uraraka Ochako], [Midoriya Izuku], and 17 others.**

 **[Iida Tenya] renamed the chat [Class 1-A.]**

 **Iida:** Hello, classmates! I created this group chat to remind everyone about assignments and test! Please keep the chat on topic!

 **[Uraraka Ochako] entered [Class 1-A.]**

 **[Midoriya Izuku] entered [Class 1-A.]**

 **Uraraka:** wow, Iida! this is a really good idea!

 **Midoriya:** Yeah, Iida!

 **[Ashido Mina] entered [Class 1-A.]**

 **[Kaminari Denki] entered [Class 1-A.]**

 **Ashido:** oh cool, a chatroom!

 **Kaminari:** awesome!

 **Ashido:** wait hang on

 **[Ashido Mina] changed her name to [ALIENS.]**

 **Kaminari:** howd you do that?

 **ALIENS:** look in the settings

 **[Kaminari Denki] changed his name to [pikachu.]**

 **pikachu:** thanks boo (´з｀)⊃～

 **ALIENS:** ⌒ヽ(´ε｀ )

 **Iida:** Please go back to your real names so we know who is speaking!

 **ALIENS:** *typing

 **[Uraraka Ochako] changed her name to [defying gravity.]**

 **Iida:** Uraraka, please!

 **[Midoriya Izuku] changed his name to [Deku.]**

 **Iida:** _Midoriya..._

 **defying gravity:** Come on, Iida! We'll all know who is who! Besides, it makes the chat a little bit more fun!

 **[Kirishima Eijiro] entered [Class 1-A.]**

 **Kirishima:** oh, hey! I didn't know we could change names on here! that's so cool!

 **[Kirishima Eijiro] changed his name to [superman.]**

 **Iida:** … Fine.

 **[Iida Tenya] changed his name to [Class Pres.]**

 **Class Pres:** Please just keep your names appropriate for school!

 **[Hagakure Tooru] entered [Class 1-A.]**

 **[Jirou Kyouka] entered [Class 1-A.]**

 **[Hagakure Tooru] changed her name to [invisibinch.]**

 **[Jirou Kyouka] changed her name to [jackit.]**

 **Class Pres:** _I ask for so little._

 **jackit:** what? It's funny.

 **invisibinch:** yeah, they're not _that_ bad!

 **invisibinch:** speaking of bad, did anyone hear about that weird villain on the news?

 **Class Pres:** Please keep the chat on the topic of schoolwork!

 **pikachu:** I think we all know that's not going to happen.

 **Class Pres:** … _I know._

* * *

 _4:20 pm_

 **[Sero Hanta] entered [Class 1-A.]**

 **[Sero Hanta] changed his name to [stickit.]**

 **stickit:** _it's 4:20 guys_

 **[Class Pres] has disconnected from [Class 1-A.]**

 **Deku:** what do you mean, Sero?

 **superman:**

 **invisibinch:** … have you never heard of 420?

 **Deku:** no…? should I have?

 **ALIENS:** _oh my god_

 **defying gravity:** _nobody tell him_

 **Deku:** ?

 **ALIENS:** _he's so pure?_

 **ALIENS:** _what the hell_

 **[invisibinch] changed the chat name to [midoriya is too pure]**

 **ALIENS:** _ **so true**_

 **Deku:** what are you guys talking about? (´๑•_•๑)

 **superman:** please stay innocent, Midoriya…

 **[Mineta Minoru] entered [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **pikachu:** _oh no_

 **invisibinch:** _ **midoriya's purity**_

 **[Mineta Minoru] changed his name to [grapes.]**

 **grapes:** when did we get a group chat?

 **defying gravity:** Iida made it.

 **grapes:** nice!

 **ALIENS:** /whisper [invisibinch]

 **ALIENS:** how do we ban mineta

 **invisibinch:** we could ask iida, but I think he needs a bit before coming back to the chat.

 **ALIENS:** dammit.

 **ALIENS:** we'll wait until he does something before asking Iida. who knows, maybe he'll actually be decent for a while.

* * *

 **[Bakugou Katsuki] entered [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **[Bakugou Katsuki] changed his name to [explodokill.]**

 **explodokill:** what the fuck is this

 **defying gravity:** it's a groupchat!

 **explodokill:** why

 **explodokill:** _not you deku_

 **ALIENS:** shit, he didn't even send what he was gonna say…

 **invisibinch:** wow Kacchan, you sure know how to be an asshole.

 **explodokill:** DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT

 **Class Pres:** Bakugou, calm yourself!

 **Class Pres:** You can't be angry when she's not even wrong!

 **Class Pres:** Pardon my language, but you're acting like an ass!

 **pikachu:** _OOOOOOOOOOOH_

 **defying gravity:** OH MY GOD

 **stickit:** _HOLY SHIT_

 **ALIENS:** AHAHAHAHA HOLY SHIT

 **[explodokill] disconnected from [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **[Oijiro Mashirao] entered [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **[Oijiro Mashirao] changed his name to [ninetails.]**

 **invisibinch:** BABE YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED

 **ninetails:** what happened?

 **invisibinch:** _IIDA JUST FUCKING ROASTED BAKUGOU_

 **ninetails:** … wow.

 **grapes:** _if I did that I probably would have shit myself_

 **grapes:** _even over chat_

 **Class Pres:** Please calm yourselves...

 **Class Pres:** Someone needed to point it out to him.

 **Class Pres:** I felt the need to step in.

 **superman:** attached image:

 **superman:** I think he's broken

 **Deku:** will he be okay…?

 **superman:** yeah, he's a manly guy! he just needs to cool off.

 **defying gravity:** for once.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hi, thanks for reading my first chatfic! I hope you liked it!


	2. everyone's a little bit gay

_5:54 pm_

 **[Todoroki Shouta] entered [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **Deku:** hi, Todoroki!

 **pikachu:** hey!

 **invisibinch:** hey there!

 **Todoroki:** Hello.

 **Todoroki:** Is this a group chat?

 **ALIENS:** yup!

 **Deku:** Iida originally made it to remind everyone about assignments and tests, but now it's more like a place where we can talk!

 **Todoroki:** I see…

 **Todoroki:** … Could I get my name changed, too?

 **Deku:** oh, sure! I'll come show you how!

 **Todoroki:** That would be nice, thank you.

 **[Deku] went idle.**

 **ALIENS:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **pikachu:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **invisibinch:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **stickit:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **Class Pres:** Why are you all like this?

 **invisibinch:** because it's funny.

 **defying gravity:** I'm sorry Iida, but I need to do this

 **defying gravity:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **Class Pres:** _Uraraka._

 **[Asui Tsuyu] entered [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **[Asui Tsuyu] changed her name to [Froppy.]**

 **Froppy:** Nice chat name.

 **defying gravity:** Tsuyu!

 **Froppy:** Hello, Ochako.

 **invisibinch:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **ALIENS:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **stickit:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **pikachu:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **defying gravity:** guys please… (｡･･｡)

 **Froppy:** … I don't want to know what you guys are doing.

 **[Todoroki Shouta] changed his name to [Todo.]**

 **Todo:** … What's with the faces?

 **Froppy:** You don't want to know.

 **Todo:** Alright…

 **invisibinch:** where's midoriya?

 **Todo:** He's working on homework with me. Actually, I should get to that too.

 **Todo:** Goodbye.

 **[Todo] disconnected from [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **ALIENS:** dammit I was gonna put in another lenny face before he left

 **Froppy:** So that's what they're called.

 **[explodokill] entered [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **explodokill:** what, from the bottom of my heart, the fuck

 **ALIENS:** BAKUGOU

 **ALIENS:** _IS THAT A MEME_

 **invisibinch:** _ **I'M CALLING THE POLICE**_

 **invisibinch:** *microwave beeping noises*

 **pikachu: 911, whats your emergency?**

 **Class Pres:** _Stop._

 **explodokill:** i didn't sign up for this shit

* * *

 _8:59 am_

 **jackit:** and that's why I don't trust people with fanny packs.

 **pikachu:** that

 **pikachu:** actually sounds terrifying

 **superman:** I hope you were alright after that!

 **jackit:** yeah. that's actually also the story of how I got my first girlfriend.

 **grapes:** _are you shitting me right now_

 **jackit:** no.

 **ALIENS:** you're so lucky, Jirou!

 **jackit:** yeah

 **jackit:** she asked me on a date the next day because I saved her

 **jackit:** I mean we broke up after like two weeks

 **jackit:** but it was on good terms. We chat now and again.

 **grapes:** god i wish that were me

 **invisibinch:** Mineta, you have to be able to get a girl to like you as a person before you can get what Jirou's got

 **[grapes] disconnected from [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **[Class Pres] entered [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **Class Pres:** We are in the middle of class, please get off your phones!

 **ALIENS:** you're on yours right now.

 **Class Pres:** That's because if I try to tell you in the middle of class, Aizawa Sensei will be alerted!

 **pikachu:** awww, you dont want us to get in trouble!

 **superman:** well, yeah! he cares a lot about us! he's manly like that!

 **Class Pres:**

 **[Class Pres] went idle.**

 **invisibinch:** oh my god kirishima you broke him

 **superman:** ?

 **ALIENS:** awww he's blushing!

 **ALIENS:** SHIT PHONES AWAY AIZAWA NOTICED HIM

 **[invisibinch] disconnected from [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **[superman] disconnected from [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **[ALIENS] disconnected from [midoriya is too pure.]**

 **[jackit] disconnected from [midoriya is too pure.]**

* * *

hi, thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I can tell everyone seems to enjoy it!

oh, and for those of you asking about the 4:20 thing from the first chapter, it's a weed joke. the number "420" is the police code when someone has marijuana. naturally, it was turned into a meme.

don't be afraid to ask more questions!


	3. can you tell the author is a lesbian?

Yuga Aoyama- Shiny~

Mina Ashido- ALIENS

Tsuyu Asui- Froppy

Tenya Iida- Class Pres

Ochako Uraraka- defying gravity

Mashirao Ojiro- ninetails

Denki Kaminari- pikachu

Eijiro Kirishima- superman

Koji Kouda- squirrelking

Rikido Satou- flavortown

Mezo Shouji- stronk

Kyouka Jirou- jackit

Hanta Sero- stickit

Fumikage Tokoyami- Dark'ness

Shouto Todoroki- Todo

Tooru Hagakure- invisibinch

Katsuki Bakugou- explodokill

Izuku Midoriya- Deku

Minoru Mineta- grapes

Momo Yaoyorozu- Momomomo

* * *

 _4:02 pm_

 **[pikachu] renamed the chat [SHOOKETH.]**

 **pikachu:** IM SCREAMING

 **stickit:** THESE GIRLS ARE TOO GOOD FOR ME

 **Shiny~:** they're too good for all of us, dear~

 **Shiny~:** even moi!

 **Deku:** what's going on?

 **superman:** oooohhh right, Midoriya was sick today!

 **Todo:** Are you feeling better?

 **Deku:** yeah! I should be good to come back to class tomorrow!

 **superman:** that's great!

 **stickit:** hoooo boy do we have a story to tell you!

 **invisibinch:** I WANNA START!

 **invisibinch:** OK SO DURING HERO TRAINING MINETA SMACKED MOMO'S ASS

 **Deku:** oh no

 **invisibinch:** _ **OH YES**_

 **invisibinch:** BEFORE AIZAWA COULD DO ANYTHING SHE _WENT THE FUCK OFF ON HIM_

 **invisibinch:** SHE'S YELLING AT HIM SO LOUDLY, AIZAWA DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO

 **invisibinch:** AND THEN THE LITTLE FUCKER SAYS "WHY DOES IT MATTER? _IT'S NOT LIKE I'M HURTING ANYONE_ "

 **invisibinch:** THAT'S WHEN SHIT GETS _**INTENSE**_

 **Deku: oh no,,,**

 **stickit:** AT THIS POINT, IT'S DEAD SILENT

 **stickit:** EVERY GIRL IN THE ROOM STOPPED AND STARTED GLARING AT HIM

 **pikachu:** AND THEN ALL OF THE GIRLS WENT OVER TO HIM AND ALSO STARTED YELLING

 **pikachu:** AIZAWA TRIED TO CALM THEM ALL DOWN BUT IT WAS TOO LATE

 **pikachu:** THE 1-A LADIES REVOLUTION ALREADY STARTED AND NO MAN COULD STOP THEM

 **Dark'ness:** Dark Shadow hid because he was so scared.

 **Todo:** Everyone was scared.

 **Todo:** It was like someone cloned Bakugou and pissed all of the clones off.

 **stronk:** for once he was actually quiet though

 **explodokill:** go fuck yourselves

 **stickit:** after a while of terror midnight and present mic came in to calm everyone down

 **pikachu:** once the girls explained what happened midnight was SO pissed

 **pikachu:** she made momo, mineta, and aizawa go with her to the principal's office

 **ALIENS:** then mic took over for the rest of the day

 **Deku:** what happened with the other three?

 **[Momomomo] reentered [SHOOKETH]**

 **Momomomo:** first, Midnight explained to the principal what the other girls and I told her

 **Momomomo:** then he had the teachers and Mineta wait outside

 **Momomomo:** I told him everything that little gremlin has done since the year started

 **Momomomo:** except for that thing with the cheerleaders outfits at the sports festival. but I'm making  pikachu do something for us girls for that one.

 **pikachu:** that's fair

 **defying gravity:** what happened to Mineta?

 **Momomomo:** he's been expelled.

 **ALIENS: H** _ **A**_

 **Froppy:** Thank fuck.

 **[grapes] reentered [SHOOKETH.]**

 **grapes:** i can't believe this bullshit!

 **grapes:** i don't wanna go to an all boy's school! now i can't touch a girl's boobs!

 **jackit:** dude

 **jackit:** I like boobs too, but you need to drink your respecting women juice.

 **pikachu:** women have **_boundaries_**

 **ninetails:** slow down guys, idk if he even knows what boundaries are

 **invisibinch:** babe he barely even understands what the words "respecting" and "women" are when used together

 **Shiny~:** he doesn't know what the word "respect" means anyway~

 **Deku:**

┃┃╱╲ in

┃╱╱╲╲ this

╱╱╭╮╲╲house

▔▏┗┛▕▔ we

respect women

 **superman:** a perfect boy

 **Class Pres:** An appropriate meme, Midoriya!

 **Class Pres:** Speaking of appropriate

 **[grapes] was kicked from the chat.**

 **explodokill:** _**goodbye you little shit**_

 **invisibinch:** we're having a mcfuckin party once he officially moves out

 **Dark'ness:** I can get snacks.

 **squirrelking:** I can see if Satou can make some dessert! (*^▽^*)

 **superman:** glad you're stopping by, Kouda!

 **jackit:** maybe something special for momo

 **Todo:** Something in honor of Momo for her bravery would be a good idea.

 **Momomomo:** guys,,, [ •́ ﹏ •̀ ]

 **jackit:** tbh after today I realized how gay for you I am

 **Todo:** Same

 **ALIENS:** same

 **pikachu:** same

 **stickit:** same

 **Froppy:** Same.

 **defying gravity:** same

 **ninetails:** same

 **invisibinch:** same

 **Class Pres:** Same!

 **superman:** same

 **stronk:** same

 **Dark'ness:** Same

 **Shiny~:** same! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **Deku:** same

 **Momomomo:** aaaaaa,,,,,,,,,

 **jackit:** it should be momo appreciation week

 **ALIENS:** sign me the FUCK up!

 **Todo:** Let's do it.

 **[Momomomo] disconnected from [SHOOKETH.]**

 **explodokill:** you dumbasses broke her

* * *

AAAAAAA THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I DIDN'T THINK MY THINGS WOULD GET SO MUCH ATTENTION!

 **Gokuu the Carrot:** hhhhh tbh I don't have a particular schedule yet! I've never really made a schedule bc my motivation for writing is so sporadic. Fortunately, this one's much easier for me to work with, so I'll try to get a schedule going!

 **Sir lagsalot:** lmao I can't believe it either


	4. happy first day of halloween

Yuga Aoyama- Shiny~

Mina Ashido- ALIENS

Tsuyu Asui- Froppy

Tenya Iida- Class Pres

Ochako Uraraka- defying gravity

Mashirao Ojiro- ninetails

Denki Kaminari- pikachu

Eijiro Kirishima- superman

Koji Kouda- squirrelking

Rikido Satou- flavortown

Mezo Shouji- stronk

Kyouka Jirou- jackit

Hanta Sero- stickit

Fumikage Tokoyami- Dark'ness

Shouto Todoroki- Todo

Tooru Hagakure- invisibinch

Katsuki Bakugou- explodokill

Izuku Midoriya- Deku

Momo Yaoyorozu- Momomomo

Hitoshi Sinsou- tired™

* * *

 _11:01_

 **[stickit] renamed the chat [GET SPOOKY FUCKERS.]**

 **stickit:** THIS IS HALLOWEEN

 **stickit:** THIS IS HALLOWEEN

 **explodokill:** october JUST started, dumbass

 **stickit: HALLOWEEN**

 **Shiny~: HALLOWEEN**

 **ALIENS: _HALLOWEEN_**

 **jackit:** you're not gonna say anything, iida?

 **Class Pres:** I gave up on this chat long ago.

 **jackit:** honestly same.

 **defying gravity:** d ID SOMEONE SAY

 **defying gravity:** _HALLOWEEN?_

 **Todo:** You all seem passionate about Halloween.

 **Shiny~:** of course~

 **defying gravity:** I AM

 **defying gravity:** I HAVE MY COSTUME PLANNED OUT AND EVERYTHING

 **Froppy:** I

 **Froppy:** I'm actually impressed?

 **Froppy:** What are you going to be?

 **defying gravity:** a pumpkin witch!

 **ALIENS:** omg do you have it ready?

 **defying gravity:** I haven't finished it yet because of schoolwork, but it's almost ready!

 **pikachu:** wtf youre so cool uraraka

 **superman:** yeah, you're super cool!

 **defying gravity:** aw thanks guys!

 **pikachu:** can you teach me how to sew?

 **defying gravity:** oh, sure!

 **pikachu:** nice!

 **[Deku] reentered [GET SPOOKY FUCKERS.]**

 **Deku:** happy Halloween, everyone!

 **explodokill:** not you too, you little shit

 **Deku:** I have some really exciting news for everyone!

 **Deku:** you guys remember Shinsou from the sports festival, right?

 **ninetails:** you mean the guy who almost kicked your ass?

 **Deku:** yeah!

 **Deku:** since He Who Shall Not Be Named is gone, he's gonna be coming to our class!

 **Momomomo:** that's wonderful!

 **Class Pres:** Since he'll be joining us, will you bring him into the groupchat?

 **Deku:** sure! just one second!

 **[Deku] added [Shinsou Hitoshi.]**

 **[Shinsou Hitoshi] changed their name to [tired™.]**

 **tired™:** hey.

 **Deku:** hi, Shinsou!

 **Class Pres:** Welcome!

 **Todo:** Hello.

 **tired™:** this is that one gc mido told me about?

 **ALIENS:** yup!

 **tired™:** it's just as miserable as i imagined

 **tired™:** it's perfect

 **explodokill:** the fuck it is

 **tired™:** oh look it's Asshole McFuckhands™

 **explodokill:** _what the fuck did you say_

 **tired™:** read it again hoe

 **pikachu:** *bakugou voice*

 **pikachu:** _What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo._

 **tired™:** i couldn't have said it better

 **pikachu:** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **pikachu:** lmao im gonna go hide now

 **explodokill:** you'd better

 **pikachu:** gOTTA BLAST ᕕ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)ᕗ

 **[explodokill] went idle.**

 **tired™:** i love it here

* * *

sO I TOTALLY MEANT TO POST THIS ON THE FIRST

BUUUUUT I DID GET MY BOI SHINSOU IN HERE, SO BONUS!

I'll try to get this new chapter out sooner, and thanks for the compliments!

 **Queen Orange:** lmao yeah he honestly shouldn't be doing most of the shit he does, yet here we are! but honestly, I love momo so much!

 **Little Ms. Pumpkin:** thanks! and honestly, he wouldn't even be so bad if he wasn't such a little creep! hell, he'd even be cute! but nah, he's gotta be a little piece of shit,,,


	5. poor impulse control

**Main Chat:**

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**

Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**

Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**

Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**

Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**

Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**

Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**

Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**

Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**

Rikido Satou- **flavortown**

Mezo Shouji- **stronk**

Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**

Hanta Sero- **stickit**

Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**

Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**

Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**

Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**

Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**

Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**

Hitoshi Sinsou- **tired™**

 **Bakusquad Chat:**

Mina Ashido- **thicc**

Denki Kaminari- **cryptid fucker**

Eijirou Kirishima- **boner joke**

Hanta Sero- **sticc**

Katsuki Bakugou- **kinkshaming**

* * *

 _3:42 pm_

 **Chat: [bakuhoes.]**

 **Members: [sticc], [boner joke], [thicc], [kinkshaming], and [cryptid fucker.]**

 **sticc:** so kiri

 **boner joke:** ye?

 **sticc:** when are you and iida gonna

 **sticc:** you know

 **sticc:** *naruto running motion*

 **boner joke:** oh my god

 **boner joke:** why are you bringing this up again?

 **thicc:** we love you, kiri, but,,,

 **kinkshaming:** youre so disgustingly in love if you dont do anything soon i might actually snap

 **cryptid fucker:** yeah that

 **cryptid fucker:** and while well totally protect you from bakubro if that does happen

 **cryptid fucker:** i think wed all like to not have to do that

 **thicc:** ^

 **boner joke:** I want to, but it's just…

 **boner joke:** he's so cool… like

 **boner joke:** he's a really good leader, and my god is he smart...

 **boner joke:** I don't really have anything to bring to the table.

 **sticc:** _mmmmmm sounds fake but ok_

 **cryptid fucker:** dude

 **cryptid fucker:** youre literally one of the nicest guys in class

 **cryptid fucker:** your quirk is great for puns

 **cryptid fucker:** actually you know what fuck puns, its fucking cool as hell

 **thicc:** plus, you're super fucking ripped

 **thicc:** i mean most of the guys in our class are, but if you were to crush me with your thighs and kill me my departed soul would thank you

 **boner joke:** guys ;;;;;;

 **kinkshaming:** if any of you fuckers say anything about this i will destroy you

 **kinkshaming:** but that fucker would be fucking LUCKY to have you, shitty hair

 **sticc:** see, if even baku cares about you, you can't be that bad!

 **thicc:** so what do you say?

 **boner joke:**

 **boner joke:** okay, I'll try,,,

 **thicc:** ALRIGHT! go get him!

 **cryptid fucker:** good luck!

 **kinkshaming:** dont freak out

 **sticc:** we believe in you!

 **boner joke:** thanks, guys! I don't know what I'd do without you!

 **boner joke:** sorry for the random insecurity dump btw

 **sticc:** it's fine, just go get your sonic!

 **boner joke:** kfonewikgnfoegrkgn

 **[boner joke] disconnected from [bakuhoes.]**

* * *

Despite all of the encouragement from his friends, Eijirou was a giant ball of nervousness and anxiety embodied by one being who was standing outside his crush's door like a creep. He couldn't even raise his hand to try to knock because he was so nervous.

He stood there for a couple of minutes (which felt like a few thousand years at this point), considering just walking away and forgetting the whole thing when he heard a voice next to him whisper, "Knock or I'll do it for you."

He practically jumped out of his skin, whipping his head around to find the source of the voice. He realized when he didn't see anyone that it was Hagakure in all her glory, the only visible part of her being the clothes she wore. He let out the breath he had been holding onto and turned a little to face her more.

"... I'm nervous," Eijirou quietly replied.

A small, quiet laugh came from the invisible girl. "I can tell. Go ahead. He won't say no."

Before he could ask what she meant, she had already disappeared into Ojiro's room. Left alone with nothing but a small shred of newfound courage, he turned to Iida's door and knocked a couple of times. He could hear some shuffling coming from inside before Iida opened the door, looking happy to see him, but also a bit surprised.

"Oh, hello Kirishima!" He greeted with a smile. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, sure!" Eijirou replied quickly, trying not to show how nervous he was as he was guided inside.

However, he wasn't nearly as great of an actor as he thought he was. It was after Eijirou sat down on the chair by Iida's desk that the other boy asked while perched on his bed, "Is something wrong, Kirishima?"

"N-No, there's not!" He stammered out quickly, the face that was already read beginning to match his hair.

"You're nervous. What's bothering you?"

The redhead wished he could think to himself, " _damn Iida's too observant!"_ While the statement wasn't false, he knew how obvious he was being at that moment and he was mentally kicking himself for every second he was acting like a fool.. Which was to say every second since he stopped talking on the smaller group chat, but that wasn't important.

He had to take a few seconds to calm himself before he could speak to the class president again. "Nothing's really bothering me, but I do have something to say."

"Well, what is it?" Iida asked, no less concerned than he was just a moment ago.

As soon as Eijirou opened his mouth, whatever great words he was going to say died in his throat. He closed it after a moment and looked down at his hands as if they held the answer to his current dilemma: how was he going to confess to his crush?.

A minute of pondering passed by and he was hit with a whole new wave of anxiety.

 _Oh god, I'm taking too long to respond… He's gonna get impatient, he'll get mad!_

But when he dared to look back up at the dark-haired boy, he didn't see any signs of anger anywhere on his face. True, Eijiro could see the concern that Iida held, but he had a gentle, patient smile. The dark eyes hidden behind the glasses on his face didn't convey any negative feelings at all. Even though Iida himself said nothing, his whole demeanor seemed to , "it's okay, take your time. I'm listening."

Full disclosure, it only took the other's smile for him to swallow as much of his anxiousness as he could and tell him, "Iida, I like you… And not in a 'no homo' kind of way. I mean it as in a 'I'm gay and I wanna go out with you' kind of way…" His anxiety began to get the better of him, making him look down at his lap in embarrassment.

"... O-Of course, if you don't wanna go out, I totally get that, I wouldn't wanna date me either-"

Somehow, in the short amount of time that Eijirou blinked, Iida managed to move across the room, kneel on the ground, and take both of his hands in his own. Startled, he looked up to find that Iida was staring at him with wide eyes and a beet-red face.

"Kirishima," the taller boy began, voice a little loud, yet extremely determined. "Would you like to get ice cream with me this Sunday?"

He was tempted to pinch himself, but something in the back of his mind told him that he wasn't a dream. This was reality, and man was it wonderful at that moment in time.

Realizing that he hadn't answered yet, he exclaimed, "yes!" and tackled the other to the ground with a wide, sharp-toothed grin on his face.

The class president laughed, hugging Eijirou as they both laid on the ground. They did eventually get off the ground, but all they really did was move onto the bed. They didn't move from that spot for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **[invisibinch] reentered [GET SPOOKY FUCKERS.]**

 **invisibinch:** guess who's finally together!

 **invisibinch:** attached image:

 **explodokill:** _fucking finally_

 **Deku:** aww they look so happy!

 **defying gravity:** they're so cute sleeping together like that, I'm gonna cryyyy,,,,,

 **ALIENS:** flavortown

 **flavortown:** already working on it!

 **ALIENS:** you're a gift to this whole class. I wish you were here more!

 **flavortown:** i like memes as much as the next guy, but i don't like the all the notifications blowing up my phone, especially when my girlfriend texts me.

 **flavortown:** we don't always get to talk ;;

 **pikachu:** tru

 **stickit:** wait

 **stickit:** _girlfriend?_

* * *

so uh, this chapter came really early. and look, actual writing!  
most of this was written between 2 and 3 am, so it might not actually be that great ^^'  
oh, and two more things!  
1\. Satou has a girlfriend in a different school and you can rip this headcanon from my cold, dead hands.  
2\. I'm basically gonna be filling this fic with rarepairs because I have a big soft spot for rarepairs.  
I hope you guys liked this fuckery!


	6. class parents

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**

Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**

Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**

Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**

Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**

Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**

Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**

Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**

Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**

Rikido Satou- **flavortown**

Mezo Shouji- **stronk**

Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**

Hanta Sero- **stickit**

Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**

Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**

Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**

Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**

Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**

Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**

Hitoshi Shinsou- **tired™**

* * *

 _12:32 am_

 **pikachu:** anyways, robofurries =/= robofuckers and tony stark would definitely be in the tf fandom, discuss

 **Todo:** … What did I just read

 **ALIENS:** what's tf?

 **stickit:** team fortress 2?

 **tired™:** The Fuck?

 **Dark'ness:** I have not interacted with The Fuck.

 **pikachu:** okay 1, wrong chat

 **pikachu:** 2, i meant transformers

 **pikachu:** 3, shinsou, that is literally the best thing ive heard in my entire life

 **[pikachu] renamed the chat [The Fuck.]**

 **pikachu:** thanks dude!

 **tired™:** no problem

 **[Class Pres] reentered [The Fuck.]**

 **Class Pres:** Why are you all up so late?

 **tired™:** insomnia

 **Todo:** ^

 **Dark'ness:** I live in the dark of the night.

 **pikachu:** shitposting

 **stickit:** making fun of kaminari when he does stupid things

 **pikachu:** _babe,,,_

 **ALIENS:** nothing better to do

 **Class Pres:** … I'm letting you off the hook because it's not a school night.

 **Class Pres:** Just please don't stay up too late! I don't want you all to be too tired in the morning!

 **pikachu:** yes, dad.

 **Class Pres:** …

 **Class Pres:** Goodnight, everyone!

 **ALIENS:** night dad!

 **Todo:** Night, Father

 **tired™:** night dad

 **pikachu:** night pops!

 **Dark'ness:** Goodnight, Father dearest.

 **stickit:** night dad!

 **[Class Pres] disconnected from [The Fuck.]**

 **ALIENS:** what did we do?

 **[superman] reentered [The Fuck.]**

 **superman:** you guys made his entire life

 **[superman disconnected from [The Fuck.]**

 **pikachu:**

 **pikachu:** suddenly i feel honored

 **ALIENS:** same

 **tired™:** same

 **stickit:** same

 **Dark'ness:** Same.

 **Todo:** Same

 **ALIENS:** real talk though

 **ALIENS:** we can all agree that iida's class dad, but you wanna know who the class mom is?

 **tired™:** is it bakugou?

 **ALIENS:** ooooooh yeah.

 **stickit:** agreed

 **Todo:** What makes you say that?

 **Dark'ness:** Bakugou isn't exactly what one would call motherly.

 **pikachu:** oh, he is

 **pikachu:** he's just super aggressive and tsundere about it.

 **ALIENS:** think about it

 **ALIENS:** he cleans up our messes even when we say we'll do it

 **stickit:** he lets us borrow money even when we didn't ask for it

 **stickit:** i prolly shouldn't say borrow though, bc he never really asks anyone to pay him back?

 **tired™:** my first day in the dorms, i told mido that i hadn't gotten to eat dinner, then he yelled at me

 **tired™:** but when he was yelling, he was like "GO TO THE FUCKING KITCHEN, IM MAKING YOU DINNER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT"

 **tired™:** then he made dinner for everyone. nobody was allowed to leave without having something.

 **tired™:** it was good food though

 **pikachu:** now he makes dinner almost every night

 **Todo:** … I see your point.

 **Dark'ness:** Aren't you worried about him seeing all this? He still has access to the chat.

 **ALIENS:** nah, we tell him this shit all the time

 **ALIENS:** he still denies it

 **[explodokill] reentered [The Fuck.]**

 **explodokill:** heard youre talking shit

 **stickit:** nah, just stating facts

 **explodokill:** the fuck you are

 **[explodokill] changed their name to [explodomom.]**

 **explodomom:** _ **WHOMST**_

 **[Deku] reentered [The Fuck.]**

 **explodomom:** _of fucking course_

 **ALIENS:** _I AM LIVING_

 **pikachu:** OH GOD IM DYING

 **stickit:** MIDORIYA YOU ARE A LEGEND

 **Dark'ness:** How did you do it?

 **Deku:** Iida asked me to be a mod for this chat because I'm in it more than he is

 **Deku:** I figured out a while ago I could change nicknames, so when I was lurking and saw this going down, I couldn't resist!

 **Deku:** I would say I'm sorry

 **Deku:** you know, if I was

 **ALIENS:** _ **I CAN'T BREATHE I'M LAUGHING TOO HARD**_

 **explodomom: DEKU I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP**

 **tired™:** thats child abuse

 **tired™:** im calling child protective services

 **[explodomon] disconnected from [The Fuck.]**

 **pikachu:** hell have our asses tomorrow, but it was totally worth it

 **stickit:** agreed

 **tired™:** im not gonna be sleeping for a good while, who wants to do a movie marathon in the common room?

 **Deku:** I can make the popcorn!

 **ALIENS:** oooooh can i pick the movie?

 **tired™:** sure.

 **stronk:** can i come?

 **stickit:** hell yeah! anyone awake rn can come!

 **Dark'ness:** Wait, how long have you been here?

 **stronk:** the whole night.

 **stronk:** i was screencapping that whole bakumom thing

 **pikachu:** shouji you perfect being

 **pikachu:** mind helping me with the blankets and stuff?

 **stronk:** sure

 **[pikachu] went idle.**

 **[stronk] went idle.**

 **stickit:** /whisper [Dark'ness]

 **stickit:** we still gonna try to hook them up?

 **Dark'ness:** Of course.

 **stickit:** nice

* * *

hi, I'm ginger, and I'm impulsive and have a thing for rarepairs.  
I probably shouldn't have hinted at another ship for at least another chapter, especially after that doozy I wrote last chapter, _but how 'bout I do anyway?_


	7. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARD BOIS

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezo Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **tired™**

* * *

 _9:23 am_

 **[Class Pres] reentered [GET SPOOKY FUCKERS]**

 **[Class Pres] renamed the chat [HAPPY BIRTHDAY EIJIROU]**

 **Class Pres:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EIJIROU

 **Class Pres:** MY LOVE

 **superman:** _Tenya omg_

 **ALIENS:** WHAT OMG I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY

 **superman:** yeah,,,

 **Deku:** oh, happy birthday, Kirishima!

 **superman:** it's Tetsutetsu's birthday, too though!

 **superman:** oh, and he says hi!

 **invisibinch:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUNSHINE BOYSSSS

 **pikachu:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DUDES

 **stickit:** HAPPY FUCKIN BIRTHDAY, HARD BOIS

 **explodokill:**

 **explodokill:** happy birthday, you shitty fucks

 **ALIENS:** AWWWW BAKUBABE CAAAAAREEEESSSSSS

 **explodokill:** SHUT THE FUCK UP, RACCOON EYES

 **ALIENS:** lmao

 **jackit:** we should have a party this weekend

 **Momomomo:** oh, we should invite the 1-B kids!

 **Class Pres:** all of them?

 **explodokill:** even the fucking kazoo kid?

 **tired™:** tbh that's literally the best thing ive ever heard

 **tired™:** i knew you had a sense of humor

 **explodokill:** shut your fucking mouth

 **Class Pres:** _Anyway,_ I think that inviting Monoma should be fine as long as Kendou comes with to supervise.

 **stickit:** *babysit

 **Class Pres:** What do you think, Eijirou?

 **superman:** it sounds like fun!

 **superman:** and Tetsu's on board, too! he'll ask his class when he goes back to his dorm!

 **pikachu:** nice!

 **Class Pres:** Momomomo and  pikachu, would you be willing to help me plan this?

 **Momomomo:** Of course!

 **pikachu:** sure, dude!

* * *

 _6:28 pm_

 **Chat: [sonic and knuckles.]**

 **Members: [Zoom Zoom] and [Birthday Boy.]**

 **Birthday Boy:** babe? can I tell you something

 **Zoom Zoom:** Of course, what is it?

 **Birthday Boy:** I just wanna say thanks… for everything.

 **Birthday Boy:** you've literally been the best boyfriend ever.

 **Birthday Boy:** definitely the manliest person ever!

 **Zoom Zoom:** Anything for you, Eijirou!

 **Zoom Zoom:** If you're done with your homework, we can have a movie night in your room.

 **Birthday Boy:** that sounds great!

 **Zoom Zoom:** I'm on my way over.

 **Birthday Boy:** see you soon!

 **Zoom Zoom:**

* * *

AAAAA I HEARD IT WAS KIRI AND TETSU'S BIRTHDAY TODAY  
MY SUNSHINE BROSSSSSS  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
ok I'm done screaming for now. I hoped you liked this!

EDIT: fixed that last conversation between Iida and Kiri because I didn't realize that I forgot to make it clear who the messages were from!


	8. does monoma is cryptid?

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**

Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**

Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**

Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**

Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**

Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**

Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**

Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**

Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**

Rikido Satou- **flavortown**

Mezo Shouji- **stronk**

Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**

Hanta Sero- **stickit**

Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**

Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**

Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**

Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**

Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**

Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**

Hitoshi Shinsou- **tired™**

* * *

 _7:38 pm_

 **defying gravity:** Dark'ness, I have a question!

 **Dark'ness:** What is it?

 **defying gravity:** I hope I don't sound rude when I ask this, but uh,,,

 **defying gravity:** where did you get your chat name? I feel like it's supposed to be a reference to something, but I'm not sure what it is?

 **stronk:** oh no

 **Dark'ness:**

 **Dark'ness:** Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

 **ALIENS:** wHAT OH MY GOD

 **tired™: oh my god**

 **pikachu:** _br b pi ssi ng m ysel f_

 **[explodokill] reentered [3spoopy5me.]**

 **explodokill:** fuck this

 **[explodokill] left [3spoopy5me.]**

 **tired™:** i think the fuck not

 **[tired] added [explodokill.]**

 **explodokill:** _LET ME GO YOU FUCKING CRYPTID_

 **tired™:** nah.

 **tired™:** wait, actually, i like that

 **[tired] changed their name to [local cryptid.]**

 **local cryptid:** nice

 **Deku:** pfffft

 **Todo:** Oddly enough it fits?

 **explodokill:** shut the fuck up

 **Dark'ness:** What a mad bouquet of darkness...

 **explodokill:** i hate you all

* * *

 _1:12 am_

 **Deku:** ok, but you know who the true local cryptid is?

 **Deku:** Monoma.

 **Dark'ness:** Who?

 **Deku:** kazoo kid

 **ALIENS:** i believe you, but what makes you say that?

 **Deku:** just

 **Deku:** I don't know, his whole existence? sometimes he doesn't seem real

 **local cryptid:** he seems like someone youd only see at a dennys at 3 am that one buys your food, but only if you buy him a sandwich. he doesnt eat it, he only sits there and talks to you while he spreads grape jelly onto it. the conversation is casual, though sometimes you wonder if hes actually listening. but right when you think this, he tells you that hes listening to you. before you can finish your conversation away, leaving you with money for the food. he paid for his sandwich anyway, you realize when seeing how much there is. you never talk to him again after that experience, but sometimes you see him out of the corner of your eye, watching you and waiting for when you need him most

 **pikachu:** rt if you agree

 **ALIENS:** rt

 **Deku:** rt

 **pikachu:** rt

 **superman:** rt

 **Class Pres:** I also "rt" (whatever that means), but I have to point out that we live in Japan, so unfortunately I don't think we have a Denny's.

 **local cryptid:** it will come to you no matter where you are

 **explodokill:** youre all fucking weird

 **explodokill:** especially _you_ , asshole

 **local cryptid:** me next time

 **explodokill:** local cryptid weird ass motherfucker

 **local cryptid:** understandable, have a nice day

* * *

lmao I had fun with this one. I hope you guys enjoy!


	9. Shouji and the Dork

**Main Chat:**

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**

Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**

Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**

Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**

Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**

Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**

Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**

Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**

Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**

Rikido Satou- **flavortown**

Mezou Shouji- **stronk**

Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**

Hanta Sero- **stickit**

Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**

Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**

Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**

Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**

Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**

Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**

Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

 **does aizawa is gay:**

Hanta Sero- **kinky**

Fumikage Tokoyami- **Birb**

* * *

 _11:03_

 **Chat: [does aizawa is gay.]**

 **Members: [kinky] and [Birb.]**

 **[kinky] added [Shouji Mezou.]**

 **kinky:** so

 **Birb:** Shouji.

 **Shouji:** oh no

 **Birb:** Oh yes.

 **kinky:** when you gonna smash? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Shouji:** why are you doing this

 **Birb:** No pun intended, but you two have been playing gay chicken for ages.

 **kinky:** it's starting to get pretty obvious.

 **Shouji:** … you couldn't just talk to me about this face to face?0

 **Birb:** No time.

 **Birb:** We need to talk about this now.

 **kinky:** so what're you waiting for? kami's not slick, it's not hard to notice when he stares at you because you're showing off whenever you know he's there

 **kinky:** which we ALL know you're doing, you're not slick either

 **Birb:** He's clearly into you, and your interest in him is starting to become much more noticeable.

 **Birb:** While you're not made of stone, you're a very stoic person. It doesn't take much to notice the way you act with Kaminari.

 **kinky:** the girls have been asking us about you two, so have some of the guys

 **Shouji:**

 **Shouji:** fuck

 **kinky:** yup.

 **Birb:** You should go after him.

 **Shouji:** … i appreciate what you're trying to do, but can we at least do it later? it's almost time to head to class.

 **[Shouji Mezou] disconnected from [does aizawa is gay.]**

 **kinky:** dammit.

 **Birb:** We'll get through to him next time.

 **kinky:** ok.

 **kinky:** tbh i'm surprised he didn't question the chat name

 **Birb:** Nobody gets to question.

 **kinky:** fair enough

* * *

There was one time of day that Mezou always looked forward to, and that was walking back to the dorms with Kaminari.

Most days it wasn't a special occasion, though it did always make him happy to watch Kaminari joyously talk among the group. Mezou didn't notice how he always tried to get to everyone, even Bakugou. He certainly didn't miss how expressive he was. Well, he could see that at any time, but that was beside the point.

This time, however, was different it was just the two of them. It was just Mezou and Kaminari, who complained about the friends that had supposedly ditched them. The taller boy knew that Sero and Tokoyami had set this up just so Mezou could stop dragging his feet and ask the electric boy out, which he was a little miffed about. He was going to do it himself… eventually.

Mezou looked down at the shorter just in time to see him look up at him with a wide grin. _Oh no, I must have zoned out… Hopefully he doesn't notice._

"... Shouji? Are you listening?" The smile faded into a worried frown. _Fuck, he noticed..._

"Yeah," he replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Clearly Kaminari didn't buy it, because he stepped in front of the taller boy, a determined look on his face. He began to ask Mezou another question, but it died on his lips when he slipped and fall backwards. With no thought other than _oh shit_ , Mezou reached forward and caught his friend, only realizing a second too late what position they had now taken. Instead of upright as they had been before, Mezou had leaned forward to catch the other boy, leaving Kaminari rested in in Mezou's left arms while the ones on the other side held on to him. It made him think of how dancers would dip their dancing partners. Kaminari seemed to notice the situation too, because he froze up, face flushed and eyes staring into Mezou's.

"... Do you wanna go out?"

The words that came out of Kaminari's mouth went so fast, Mezou almost didn't catch what he said; however, when he did hear them, he was grateful that he had more than two arms because he probably would've dropped the poor soul out of shock.

Later in life when somebody asks the pair how they got together, he would never mention what happened next, and hope that Kaminari wouldn't try to embarrass him by talking about it.

He'd like to say that he simply said "yes" and carried the boy to their dorms, where they had a romantic night and he wouldn't slip up and do something stupid throughout the whole thing.

Unfortunately, that would be a bigger lie than if someone were to say that Bakugou could be nice to Midoriya for more than two seconds.

He could have been the suave, romantic self he hoped he would be, but instead he was the self who stared Kaminari dead in the face and stammered out like an absolute idiot, "Oh, yeah, uh, thank you…"

Mezou thought for a second he had just made a fool of himself, but he saw the look of shocked joy on the blonde's face and couldn't bring himself to feel bad about fucking up. For what was quite possibly the first time, Kaminari was speechless. Shocking as it was, it felt like Mezou had just achieved the impossible.

He wasn't sure if he should have been happy about it until the other boy's smile widened even more and nodded quickly. Mezou decided to take that as a win for that day.

* * *

 _5:23 pm_

 **[pikachu] reentered [3spoopy5me.]**

 **pikachu:** whaddup, im denki, im 15, and i just got a fucking boyfriend!

 **defying gravity:** omg congratulations!

 **Deku:** aaa who is it?

 **pikachu:** a hint:

 **pikachu:** attached image:

 **jackit:** whoa, shouji did it!

 **ALIENS:** go shouji!

 **pikachu:** actually i asked him out,,,

 **[stronk] reentered [3spoopy5me.]**

 **stronk:** can confirm

 **superman:** _kaminari you manly little memelord you actually fucking did it_

 **local cryptid:** either way, congrats

 **local cryptid:** you you can stare at his muscles in the gayest way possible and it wont be as weird

 **stronk:** wat

 **pikachu:** AWSFJWEOIGN SHINSOU YOU FUCCKF

 **pikachu:** IM DYIGN WITGH MY BOYFFRIENKD RIGHT NEXET TO ME YOUJ HOE

 **local cryptid:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **[pikachu] went idle.**

 **stronk:** i took his phone so he could calm down.

 **ALIENS:** good idea

* * *

a special thanks to my pals in the LGBTWatch discord for beta reading that lil gay monster I wrote! yall are the real mvps, ilu! ( ˘ ³˘)❤

btw, the picture that kami linked was supposed to be a picture of Alexandrite from Steven Universe


	10. FUCK ENDEAVOR

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**

Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**

Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**

Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**

Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**

Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**

Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**

Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**

Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**

Rikido Satou- **flavortown**

Mezou Shouji- **stronk**

Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**

Hanta Sero- **stickit**

Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**

Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**

Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**

Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**

Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**

Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**

Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

* * *

 _5:52 pm_

 **pikachu:** ok, i gotta know now bc a lot of us have been getting together lately

 **pikachu:** if youre dating someone rt

 **stronk:** rt

 **superman:** rt

 **ninetails:** rt

 **Deku:** rt

 **flavortown:** rt

 **invisibinch:** rt

 **Todo:** rt

 **Class Pres:** RT

 **ALIENS:** wait

 **ALIENS:** _mIDO AND TODO RTED_

 **Todo:** Gotta blast

 **[Todo] left the chat.**

 **[Deku] added [Todo.]**

 **Deku:** I'm not explaining this alone when we both let it slip, Shouto.

 **Todo:** Dammit

 **Shiny~:** I do believe that is first-name basis~

 **Froppy:** Have you two been dating long?

 **Todo:** ...

 **Deku:** … we've been dating for a while, actually,,,

 **invisibinch:** _W H A T_

 **Class Pres:** I was not told this!

 **defying gravity:** _ **WE WERE NOT TOLD THIS?**_

 **Deku:** I'm sorry, we didn't want a big deal being made out of it!

 **Todo:** Plus, I wanted to keep quiet about it until I could tell my father

 **Todo:** He's… Not an accepting person

 **ALIENS:** oh rip

 **pikachu:** well, were still happy for you!

 **defying gravity:** even if he doesn't accept you, we do!

 **Momomomo:** We're here for both of you.

 **[explodomom] reentered [IT'S STILL HALLOWEEN.]**

 **explodomom:** FUCK ENDEAVOR

 **defying gravity:** Bakugou holy fuck,,,

 **superman:** Baku, are you sure that's okay?

 **Todo:** Fuck Endeavor

 **superman:** ok then

 **superman:** fuck Endeavor!

 **local cryptid:** fuck endeavor

 **stronk:** fuck endeavor

 **defying gravity:** fuck Endeavor

 **Dark'ness: Fuck Endeavor.**

 **stickit:** fuck endeavor

 **ALIENS:** fuck endeavor

 **invisibinch:** fuck endeavor

 **invisibinch:** (Mashi would also say it if he wasn't asleep )

 **Froppy:** Fuck Endeavor

 **Shiny~:** Fuck Endeavor~

 **flavortown:** fuck Endeavor

 **Momomomo:** Fuck Endeavor!

 **jackit:** fuck Endeavor

 **Class Pres:** … Fuck Endeavor.

 **Deku:** fuck Endeavor

 **squirrelking:** 凸(｀0´)凸

 **defying gravity:** I love how the entire class came on for this

 **defying gravity:** even Kouda and Satou came on

 **flavortown:** solidarity

 **[squirrelking] renamed the chat [FUCK ENDEAVOR.]**

 **ALIENS:** oh poor, sweet, kouda, we've corrupted you

 **ALIENS:** but we're also proud of you

 **squirrelking:** ( O◡O )७

 **pikachu:** can we talk about the fact that todo memed tho

 **Todo:** no

 **pikachu:** understandable, have a nice day

* * *

 _9:15 am_

 **pikachu:** … does anyone know what the hell aizawas talking about?

 **ALIENS:** honestly, i have no fucking idea.

 **superman:** god, same,,

 **explodomom:** maybe you morons would understand if you were actually paying attention instead of dicking around on your phones

 **pikachu:** then why are you on your phone?

 **explodomom:** shut the fuck up, discount pikachu!

 **ALIENS:** kacchan's grouchy :P

 **explodomom: _don't FUCKING call me that_**

 **local cryptid:** i like how you emphasized the word "fucking"

 **explodomom:** dont fucking start with your weird shit

 **local cryptid:** what kind of weird ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **explodomom:** alfewog _**sTOP**_

 **local cryptid:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **explodomom:** _i will get up right now and explode you, dont fucking test me_

 **local cryptid:** _oh thats **kinky**_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[explodomom] disconnected from [FUCK ENDEAVOR.]**

 **ninetails:** what in the absolute fuck just happened?

 **superman:** Shinsou was testing Bakubro again, and Baku got so mad he started making explosions in his hands

 **jackit:** which was fucking loud by the way, _ow_

 **Deku:** then Aizawa took his phone away

 **Deku:** jackit you're okay though, right?

 **jackit:** yeah.

 **Deku:** ok, good!

 **Class Pres:** Can we please focus on class?

 **Class Pres:** I'm glad that Jirou is alright, and if anyone has any problems understanding the material, I can go over it after classes, but I would prefer that nobody else's phone is taken.

 **superman:** thanks babe!

 **Class Pres:**

 **Class Pres:**

 **pikachu:** gay

 **ALIENS:** says the guy who talks nonstop about his 6' boyfriend

 **stronk:** o shit thats me

* * *

some class solidarity, and then some Shinsou screwing with Bakubabe!

I hope you enjoyed!

(also, it looks like the hearts I'm putting up aren't going through on some parts and I'm salty about it)


	11. that new chapter though

SPOILERS FOR THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER OF THE MANGA, IF YOU'RE NOT AT 159 AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

* * *

 _3:42 pm_

 **Momomomo:** uh, guys,,,

 **Momomomo:** All Might called Todoroki over to tell him something and now he's freaking out, does anyone know what's up?

 **ALIENS:** no, but iida just got a call and now he's freaking out

 **ALIENS:** he said "fuck" like 15 times, something serious prolly went down?

 **[invisibinch] reentered [FUCK ENDEAVOR.]**

 **invisibinch:** SO UH, YOU GUYS KNOW HOW URA, TSUYU, DEKU, KIRI, AND AIZAWA WERE OUT TODAY?

 **invisibinch:** WELL UH, I WAS OVERHEARING ALL MIGHT AND TODO'S CONVO AND APPARENTLY THEY'RE ALL AT THE HOSPITAL RN?

 **Shiny~:** FUCK, IS EVERYONE OK?

 **invisibinch:** URA AND TSUYU ARE OKAY, BUT KIRI'S HURT

 **invisibinch:** I THINK HE SAID THAT DEKU'S OK TOO, BUT I'M STILL WORRIED BC HE DID SOMETHING SUPER FUCKING CRAZY SO HE'S BEING CHECKED OUT RN

 **invisibinch:** I ASKED HIM ABOUT AIZAWA AND HE SAID THAT HE WAS KINDA HURT, BUT FINE

 **ALIENS:** NOW I'M FREAKING OUT FUCK

 **explodomom:**

 **explodomom:** whoevers making a hospital visit had better meet me in the parking lot in five minutes

 **Momomomo:** for once, Bakugou, you are a saint.

 **explodomom:** shut the fuck up and get the fuck over here before i leave your ass behind

 **ninetails:** since when does he have a car?

 **pikachu:** a while back his mom let him borrow her old van

 **local cryptid:** oh yeah, the bakusquad trip

 **local cryptid:** omw

 **jackit:** if baku doesn't have any more room, I've got my car, too.

 **Dark'ness:** What about Todoroki?

 **Momomomo:** All Might's giving us a ride.

 **stickit:** dad might for the win.

 **pikachu:** tru

 **ninetails:** stop memeing before Bakugou goes without you.

* * *

 _4:02 pm_

 **Chat: [bye rat bitch.]**

 **Members: [deleteface], [filthy sinner], [PLUS ULTRA], [Cementhrow], [Radiohead], [Marceline], [McCree], [the void], [kpop], [transformers], [furry], and [school mom.]**

 **[Radiohead] reentered [bye rat bitch.]**

 **Radiohead:** so uh quick, calm question before i start freaking out bc my boyfriend is in the fucking hospital again

 **Radiohead:** where the fuck are our kids going

 **filthy sinner:** all might told the decent todoroki that that midoriya's in the hospital, the others probably caught wind and are going to see him and the others, too.

 **Radiohead:** thanks

 **Radiohead:** top bitch i have about 10 seconds before i start freaking out, so im gonna let you know that im going to see shouta

 **top bitch:** Go, take your time!

 **top bitch:** And tell Tensei I say hello!

 **[Radiohead] went idle.**

 **top bitch:** I can hear him scream from here.

 **the void:** oh! funny you mention Tensei, Nezu, he actually asked me to add him in here!

 **top bitch:** Go ahead!

 **[the void] added [Iida Tensei] to the chat.**

 **[Iida Tensei] entered [bye rat bitch.]**

 **Iida:** SUP FUCKERS

 **Iida:** wait hang on

 **[Iida Tensei] changed their name to [sonic.]**

 **sonic:** nice

 **top bitch:** Hello!

 **filthy sinner:** o shit whaddup

 **Cementhrow:** Mic can't come say hi rn because he's gone into his worried boyfriend mode.

 **sonic:** that's fair. my brother's actually doing the same thing rn

 **sonic:** he's texting me and freaking out. i've never seen him swear this much

 **filthy sinner:** he swears?

 **McCree:** i didn't think the boy could do that

 **sonic:** only once in a while

 **sonic:** but usually he doesn't say this kind of shit:

 **sonic:** "TENSEI EIJIROUS FUCKING HURT AND I DONT FUCKING KNOW IF HES OKAY"

 **sonic:** I deadass copied and pasted that btw

 **filthy sinner:** now whenever i see him i'll think of that message and know that he's not the aggressively perfect student like i thought he was

 **sonic:** o shit, i think i hear Fatgum, imma go say hi!

 **the void:** tell him I say hello!

 **sonic:** ye

 **[sonic] disconnected from [bye rat bitch.]**

* * *

 _6:04 pm_

 **[sonic] reentered [bye rat bitch.]**

 **sonic:** so I just met my brother's boyfriend

 **sonic:** he's fine btw, and so is Shouta

 **sonic:** Hizashi was being paranoid

 **top bitch:** Understandable!

 **filthy sinner:** so kirishima's in the same hospital as you?

 **sonic:** ye!

 **sonic:** he's an actual ray of sunshine btw?

 **filthy sinner:** oh yeah, he is

 **sonic:** I actually met his other friends, too

 **sonic:** most of them came in while we were talking, they kinda had to take turns bc I'm not shitting you when I say that there were like 20 kids that came in

 **sonic:** I made sure to embarrass Tenya in front of all of them

 **filthy sinner:** the true older sibling experience

 **[deleteface] reentered [bye rat bitch.]**

 **deleteface:** i lived, bitches

 **deleteface:** hizashi won't let go of me

 **filthy sinner:** gay

 **deleteface:** stop

* * *

I wasn't gonna add the teachers, but I did anyway.  
I hope you like this one, I made this in like 3 hours and there's no beta reading so it's kinda shitty!  
oh here's the teacher chat help thing

All Might- **PLUS ULTRA**  
Eraserhead- **deleteface**  
Midnight- **filthy sinner**  
Present Mic- **Radiohead**  
Cementoss- **Cementhrow**  
Nezu- **Top Bitch**  
Vlad King- **Marceline**  
Snipe- **McCree**  
Thirteen- **the void**  
Ectoplasm- kpop  
Power Loader- **transformers**  
Hound Dog- **furry**  
Recovery Girl- **school mom**  
Tensei Iid- **sonic**


	12. Overwatch Mains?

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

* * *

 _11:09 am_

 **[pikachu] reentered [FUCK ENDEAVOR.]**

 **pikachu:** HI IM A HANZO MAIN AND I DEADASS DIDNT KNOW THERE WAS A STIGMA AGAINST US UNTIL NOW

 **ALIENS:** oh you poor soul

 **local cryptid:** im going to sound like a rude ass bitch when i ask this

 **local cryptid:** but how in the fuck did you not know

 **pikachu:** 1\. i dont think to look up ow memes until now

 **pikachu:** 2\. i havent been playing the game for that long

 **pikachu:** 3\. i was only commented on it just now

 **pikachu:** 4\. you are forgiven

 **stickit:** tell them to go fuck themselves, hanzo's not even a bad character

 **defying gravity:** what's your main?

 **stickit:** widow! wbu?

 **ALIENS:** Zenyatta!

 **stickit:** niceee

 **superman:** oooh, I'm an Orisa main!

 **superman:** everyone if you play Overwatch, what's your main?

 **Deku:** aaa Genji!

 **ALIENS:** symmetra!

 **Shiny~:** McCree~

 **invisibinch:** Zarya, my beautiful wife

 **ninetails:** … i don't know if i should feel jealous or honored

 **invisibinch:** both.

 **ninetails:** fair enough. anyway, i'm a moira main.

 **Froppy:** Lúcio is my main.

 **ALIENS:** oh my god it fits

 **Froppy:** Hippity hoppity, get the fuck off my property.

 **[flavortown] reentered [FUCK ENDEAVOR.]**

 **Satou:** PHARAH MAIN HERE CHOKING ON MY COFFEE, JESUS CHRIST TSUYU

 **jackit:** Ana main.

 **Satou:** Mother,,,

 **jackit:**

 **jackit:** my child.

 **Momomomo:** you might be surprised when Iida and I say ours,,,

 **Class Pres:** Should we really say them?

 **stickit:** oh my god this should be good

 **Deku:** what are they? we won't judge!

 **Momomomo:**

 **Momomomo:** I'm a Doomfist main

 **Class Pres:** … And I main Junkrat.

 **ALIENS:** honestly, I was expecting everything else but that

 **jackit:** Kami I know what you're typing, don't fucking do it

 **pikachu:** oh

 **ALIENS:** whipped

 **stronk:** roadhog main.

 **stronk:** tokoyami wont say his so im going to

 **Dark'ness: No.**

 **invisibinch:** it's ok babe, you can admit you're a Reaper main.

 **stronk:** no, its not reaper

 **Deku:** who is it?

 **Dark'ness: Don't You Fucking Dare Shouji Mezou.**

 **stronk:**

 **stronk:** its dva

 **[stronk] disconnected from [FUCK ENDEAVOR.]**

 **[Dark'ness] disconnected from [FUCK ENDEAVOR.]**

 **pikachu:** i cant believe my boyfriends dead

 **defying gravity:** I can't believe Tokoyami likes the peppiest character in the game

 **defying gravity:** not that it's a bad thing, I'm just surprised!

 **flavortown:** I can't believe that Kouda's a Torbjorn main

 **pikachu:**

 **pikachu:** ive deadass been calling him trombone, is that how you actually spell his name?

 **pikachu:** how do you say it?

 **jackit:** very carefully.

 **Todo:** … I'm not very far into the game, but I've been enjoying Mei.

 **Deku:** I love and support you 3

 **Todo:** Thank you. 3

 **defying gravity:** explodomom overwatch main?

 **explodomom:** no.

 **superman:** please?

 **explodomom: no**

 **local cryptid:** hes a mercy main

 **ALIENS:** #exposed

 **jackit:**

 **jackit:** why does this work so well

 **Momomomo:** how would you know?

 **local cryptid:** the bakuhoes group up and play a lot

 **local cryptid:** im a bakuhoe

 **pikachu:** its funny hearing him yell about it lmao

 **explodomom:** fucking genji mains

 **Todo:** Besides Midoriya?

 **explodomom:** ESPECIALLY DEKU, YOU FUCK

 **defying gravity:** _besides Deku_

 **explodomom:** Besides Fucking Deku.

 **defying gravity:** better! (●´∀｀●)

 **local cryptid:** lmao fucking whipped

 **explodomom:** fuck off.

 **local cryptid:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **explodomom:** _**STOP**_

* * *

a double update bc yall deserve it!

btw I'm a Mercy main :P


	13. being nice to kazoo kid

**Main Chat:**  
Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

 **Class 1-B**  
Yousetsu Awase- **fusion**  
Sen Kaibara- **hipster**  
Togaru Kamakiri- **bug**  
Shihai Kuroiro- **Edge**  
Itsuka Kendou- **handies**  
Yui Kodai- **antwoman**  
Kinoko Komori- **toad**  
Ibara Shiozaki- **lord and savior**  
Jurouta Shishida- **Winston**  
Nirengeki Shouda- **Niri**  
Ponii Tsunotori- **bronii**  
Kousei Tsuburaba- **the last airbender**  
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu- **iron man**  
Setsuna Togake- **sneeple**  
Manga Fukidashi- **#yaoi**  
Juzou Honenuki- **Boneless**  
Kojirou Bondo- **gloooo**  
Neito Monoma- **kazoo kid**  
Reiko Yanagi- **ghostbusters**  
Hiryu Rin- **scalie**

* * *

 _3:54 pm_

 **invisibinch:** so I just found something out

 **ALIENS:** ye?

 **invisibinch:** somehow Aoyama managed to make friends with Monoma?

 **ALIENS: _WH A T?_**

 **stickit:** uh?

 **stickit:** since when did ao start hanging around kazoo kid?

 **pikachu:** i didnt think that he was able to like any of us,,,,

 **Froppy:** I agree.

 **defying gravity:** well, I'm glad that Monoma's able to open up to at least one of us!

 **local cryptid:** its weird thinking about him not being a passive aggressive asshole

 **explodomom:** ^

 **local cryptid:** its also weird having bakuhoe agree with me

 **explodomom:** i take it back, you crazy cat fuck

 **local cryptid:** it was nice while it lasted

 **[Shiny~] reentered [it's christmas, bitch.]**

 **Shiny~:** Monoma is actually very kind, thank you very much!

 **ninetails:** sure, jan.

 **Class Pres:** No offense Aoyama, but his behavior towards our class has been nothing but hostile.

 **superman:** he's kinda… not okay…?

 **Shiny~:** he's a lovely person, and I'll prove it!

 **defying gravity:** Shiny~ I know what you're gonna do, and don't

 **Momomomo:** boy don't do it

 **[Shiny~] added [Monoma Neito.]**

 **Momomomo:** oh my god

 **[Monoma Neito] changed their name to [kazoo kid.]**

 **kazoo kid:**

 **kazoo kid:** is this what i think it is?

 **explodomom:** WHAT THE HELL, BLASTERFUCK?

 **kazoo kid:** OH MY GOD, IT IS

 **Shiny~:** it's my other friends, Monoma!

 **Shiny~:** say hello!

 **kazoo kid:** I CAN'T BELIEVE THE GREAT CLASS 1-A HAS A SHITTY CHATROOM

 **kazoo kid:** IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN MY CLASS'

 **[kazoo kid] was removed from the chat.**

 **Deku:** sorry, I just don't think he's ready for this yet,,,

 **Shiny~:** I understand, and I apologize! I wasn't thinking about that rationally!

 **superman:** hhhh I get it man, we were kinda being dicks about him, so ofc you'd get mad

 **superman:** sorry 'bout that!

 **stickit:** yeye, same here

 **Shiny~:** it's alright!

 **Shiny~:** I understand why you'd be suspicious about him!

 **Shiny~:** as long as he's not too noisy, can I bring him over though?

 **Class Pres:** Of course!

 **squirrelking:** maybe I could come hang out, too?

 **Shiny~:** of course, mon cher! he can get used to us one person at a time!

 **defying gravity:** the one time Kouda comes and talks, and he's being such a sweetie!

 **squirrelking:** well, I figured that we can use me to help him be less insecure since I'm less popular… I really wanna help him through his problems, he puts himself down lot,,,

 **pikachu:** jfc, kouda is literally the best

 **squirrelking** ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

* * *

 _5:23 pm_

 **Deku:** guys, does anyone know why Aoyama and Monoma keep yelling? they've been shouting for a while, and I'm getting worried…

 **stickit:** just peeked in and checked, they're playing cuphead

 **Deku:** ohhhhhh!

 **defying gravity:** isn't that game supposed to be super hard?

 **ALIENS:** yeah, but it's fun!

 **superman:** though it's definitely a game where you need to stop and take breaks when you get mad,,,

 **local cryptid:** bakuthot and i learned this the hard way.

 **local cryptid:** he flipped me off, but loosely translated he said "sorry for breaking your desk and almost breaking your computer"

 **invisibinch:** rip bakubabe

 **local cryptid:** update: his middle finger is now directly on my face

 **local cryptid:** update 2: i bit it, currently hiding in an unknown location

 **Deku:** I just wanted to nap in peace,,,

 **Todo:** omw

 **Deku:** aaaaaaaa;;

 **ALIENS:** gay

 **jackit:** you say as you just get done telling me how cute Ponii is.

 **ALIENS:** lmao tru

* * *

 _7:42 pm_

 **Chat: [a 420 christmas.]**

 **Members: [fusion], [Winston], [sneeple], [iron man], and 16 others.**

 **handies:** kazoo kid where are you? you're past curfew!

 **iron man:** sorry! I brought him to 1-a's building so we could see our friends and we both lost track of time!

 **antwoman:** what now

 **the last airbender: _WHAT THE FUCK_**

 **lord and savior:** He went to Class 1-A's building? He has a friend in Class 1-A?

 **iron man:** aaaa I wasn't supposed to say anything! he doesn't have his phone out rn though, so fuck it!

 **iron man:** he hung out with that Aoyama guy and they had fun!

 **handies:**

 **handies:** holy shit

 **Edge:** I am glad that he enjoyed himself, but make sure to erase this conversation from his phone before he kills you.

 **iron man:** yeah, man!

* * *

hi! I swear I'm alive, I just got caught up with other stuff!  
I hope this is alright!

update: had to fix some stuff bc I'm a dingus who writes shit at 3 am and doesn't look things over


	14. mido snaps

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**

Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**

Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**

Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**

Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**

Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**

Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**

Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**

Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**

Rikido Satou- **flavortown**

Mezou Shouji- **stronk**

Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**

Hanta Sero- **stickit**

Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**

Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**

Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**

Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**

Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**

Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**

Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

* * *

 _5:23 pm_

 **[explodomom] reentered [it's christmas, bitch.]**

 **explodomom:** _**WHOMST**_

 **pikachu:** ?

 **ALIENS:** what's up, babe?

 **explodomom:** _ **WHO FUCKING DID IT**_

 **stickit:** youre

 **stickit:** youre gonna have to be a bit more specific, bro

 **explodomom:** _**FUCK YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR YOU FUCKING THOT**_

 **[Class Pres] reentered [it's christmas, bitch.]**

 **Class Pres:** Bakugou, calm yourself!

 **Class Pres:** Just tell us what happened!

 **superman:** someone took his clothes when he went to shower and replaced them with cosplay

 **local cryptid:** its not just any naruto cosplay

 **local cryptid:** attached image: 

**ALIENS:** _FUCKGHING MISTY_

 **defying gravity:** SCREAMING

 **pikachu:** hes hot tho

 **explodokill:** SHUT THE FUCK UP PIKABITCH

 **explodokill:** AND TAKE DOWN THAT FUCKING PICTURE YOU BIG PURPLE THOT

 **local cryptid:** lmao

 **[Deku] reentered [it's christmas, bitch.]**

 **explodomom:** _ **Y O U**_

 **Deku:** m e ?

 **explodomom:** _**YOU FUCKING DID THIS**_

 **Deku:** uh, what?

 **local cryptid:** scroll up

 **Deku:** OH

 **Deku:** yeah no I didn't do that

 **explodomom:** _**YES YOU DID**_

 **Deku:** what makes you think I did it?

 **explodomom:** _ **I KNOW YOU DID**_

 **ALIENS:** babe, he already said he didn't do it, just drop it and go get new clothes

 **explodomom:** _**I KNOW THAT FUCKER DID IT**_

 **Deku:** Kacchan

 **Deku:** you literally need to shut the fuck up right now

 **Deku:** I'm sorry that you're so fucking insecure about yourself that you've felt the need to torment me for ten years, _but you need to get a fucking grip_

 **Deku:** here's some news for you:

 **Deku:** I'm not the reason why you're an attention-seeking asshole! maybe all the adults telling you that you're better because your quirk is flashy and destructive helped, but everything else was _all you._

 **Deku:** you've been projecting your insecurities onto me since I helped your ass when we were _fucking five_! I'm not sure what went through your mind then, but I guess I'm sorry for trying to help you when it was so clear how much better you are than me! oh and those other times when I saved your ass from dying, too!

 **Deku:** I've been trying to forgive you for years, but that doesn't mean shit! I put up with you because I sat here and thought, "hey, maybe he'll stop being like this and we can be friends again!" _apparently not!_

 **Deku:** thanks for helping me be less of an idiot! now I know that I never had to put up with burns, bruises, cuts, broken limbs, mental issues I should be seeing a therapist for, and _that lovely suggestion last year!_

 **Deku:** Merry Christmas, and go fuck yourself!

 **[Deku] disconnected from [it's christmas, bitch.]**

 **explodomom:**

 **Class Pres:**

 **Todo:** I'll go check on him.

 **[Todo] disconnected from [it's christmas, bitch.]**

 **pikachu:**

 **pikachu:** _what the fuck_

 **[explodomom] disconnected from [it's christmas, bitch.]**

 **ALIENS:** um

 **ALIENS:** okay uh, i dont know how to react to this?

 **defying gravity:** I knew that Bakugou bullied him, but was it really that bad?

 **superman:** I

 **superman:** I'm in a weird state rn?

 **superman:** like, I kinda feel like I should be asking Baku if he's ok, but I know that he's the problem here so idk what to do,,,

 **pikachu:** same

 **defying gravity:** I'll talk to All Might about this. he might know what to do!

 **Froppy:** Should we ask Midoriya first?

 **defying gravity:** no

 **Froppy:** That's fair.

 **Class Pres:** I'll see what else we can do once Todoroki's done with Midoriya.

 **Dark'ness:** I will ask Recovery Girl about a school psychologist.

 **Dark'ness:** I feel that they both need one.

 **ninetails:** big time.

 **[local cryptid] disconnected from [it's christmas, bitch.]**

* * *

so, uh... yeah, this is a more serious chapter.

I mean, I like Bakugou, but calling him out on his shit has been a long time coming.

I just didn't mean for it to get this intense,,,,

there's a part 2 to this, and I'll try to get it done asap!


	15. forgiveness can you imagine?

**Main Chat**

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**

Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**

Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**

Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**

Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**

Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**

Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**

Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**

Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**

Rikido Satou- **flavortown**

Mezou Shouji- **stronk**

Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**

Hanta Sero- **stickit**

Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**

Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**

Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**

Katsuki Bakugou- **explodokill**

Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**

Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**

Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

 **Teachers**

All Might- **PLUS ULTRA**

Eraserhead- **deleteface**

Midnight- **filthy sinner**

Present Mic- **Radiohead**

Cementoss- **Cementhrow**

Nezu- **Top Bitch**

Vlad King- **Marceline**

Snipe- **McCree**

Thirteen- **the void**

Ectoplasm- **kpop**

Power Loader- **transformers**

Hound Dog- **furry**

Recovery Girl- **school mom**

Tensei Iida- **sonic**

 **the candy store**

Katsuki Bakugou- **katsuthot**

Hitoshi Shinsou- **hitothot**

* * *

 _5:52 pm_

 **Chat: [the candy store.]**

 **Members: [bakuthot], and [hitothot.]**

 **hitothot:** where are you

 **hitothot:** youre not in your dorm

 **hitothot:** hey

 **hitothot:** …

 **hitothot:** REEED ROBIN

 **hitothot:**

 **hitothot:** fuck

 **hitothot:** answer me, asshole!

* * *

 _6:03 pm_

 **Chat: [jingle BITCH.]**

 **Members: [deleteface], [filthy sinner], [PLUS ULTRA], [Cementhrow], [Radiohead], [Marceline], [McCree], [the void], [kpop], [transformers], [furry], [sonic], and [school mom.]**

 **deleteface:** anyone seen bakugou?

 **filthy sinner:** not since class. what's up?

 **deleteface:** shinsou called. apparently bakugou and midoriya got into a fight and they dont know where he is.

 **Radiohead:** oh damn, did he say what happened?

 **deleteface:** midoriya snapped and yelled at bakugou after he accused him of something stupid

 **deleteface:** shit got really personal, and he ran off.

 **the void:** omg, do they know where Midoriya is?

 **deleteface:** yeah

 **deleteface:** im gonna go look for him

 **Radiohead:** should we come with?

 **deleteface:** i dont think you need to, he can't have gone far.

 **Radiohead:** let us know.

 **deleteface:** yeah.

 **[deleteface] disconnected from [jingle BITCH.]**

 **Radiohead:** PLUS ULTRA I know you're a chat cryptid, but scroll up.

 **the void:** oh yeah, that's a good idea…

 **PLUS ULTRA:**

 **PLUS ULTRA:** I'm going with Aizawa.

 **filthy sinner:** you sure?

 **PLUS ULTRA:** Yeah. Izuku's got a lot of support.

 **PLUS ULTRA:** But if this is what I think it is, then Bakugou might not.

 **Radiohead:** be careful!

 **[PLUS ULTRA] disconnected from [jingle BITCH**.]

* * *

Hitoshi was tired. More than usual, anyway.

His classmate was gone, and the anxiety building up was suffocating. He had called his teacher to help, but that only made him feel a little better. He still had to shut every fear-filled "what if" that his mind could come up with so he could focus.

What if he leaves campus?

What if he's taken?

Why am I doing this?

With the last thought, he stopped in his tracks. Why was he doing this? Why was he so riled up about this? He read everything that Midoriya said, how bad Bakugou was. He was no better than the kids who tormented him. And yet…Why was he looking for this jerk when Midoriya, someone who was always there for him, was-

Hitoshi's thoughts stopped when he heard a sound. He turned away thinking it was his imagination when it happened again, quieter than a mouse. Whipping his head around, he saw that there was a door he hadn't seen before. It was out of the way, fairly hidden from prying eyes. If someone were trying to hide, it would be the perfect spot.

Sure enough, when he approached he saw that the door was slightly ajar. Once the noise returned he knew he was done searching. With a deep breath, he opened the door and took a step inside. It was dark, but once he got used to it he could make out vage shapes that suggested that this room was just a small storage space. Why it was unlocked he would never know, but that didn't matter once he looked in a corner and saw small, contained lights. The sound, he realized as he watched the lights dance and go away again, was actually tiny explosions in Bakugou's clenched hands. They weren't strong enough to cause any destruction, and although it didn't make it easier to see him, it confirmed that Bakugou was there before him.

Some more time gazing at the other boy in the dark showed that he had his head buried in his knees, arms wrapped around them. The position looked odd because his hands weren't gripping anything. Hitoshi didn't give any more thought to the matter; he knew that trying to grab anything would destroy it. He also understood the need to hide himself from the world.

If the other boy knew that he was there, he didn't acknowledge him. He was silent as the taller boy approached him and sat down at his side. It was while he observed the sorry state of his friend that he came to realize why he was there in the first place.

When he's finding Bakugou was sitting there alone in the dark, there was no way in hell he was going to stay with Midoriya; not when he was getting all the support from their friends. That wasn't to say that he didn't need it; Hitoshi had similar enough experiences with Midoriya to understand what he was going through. He knew that people can make your life hell and won't always feel sorry about it; but someone as loud and proud as Bakugou wouldn't be hiding away after being reminded of it. Not if they didn't regret it.

He wasn't going to be excused for what he had done. He might never be forgiven. Hell, Hitoshi himself was still a little angry at him; but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to be there for him. He was going to support the stubborn boy whether he wanted it or not, come hell or high water.

Hitoshi snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to face his friend, who still hadn't said a word. The only sound that came from him was the crackling of the small explosions. He was silent save for the tiny explosions… At least, until he heard a small sniffle. Bakugou tried to cover it up by making his explosions louder, but Hitoshi wasn't fooled.

"... Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, regretting his question immediately after. He knew that he should've worried about Bakugou snapping at him, but he only had two thoughts on his mind: concern for his friend, and wishing that he was better at comforting people.

Fortunately, the explosive one didn't seem to have it in him to snap. "... Fuck off."

Hitoshi couldn't hold his tongue. "You could've just said no. I get it. Midoriya dropped a fucking bombshell on-"

"I said fuck off!" Bakugou growled, snapping his head up to glare at the other. The explosions grew bigger and louder, allowing the tired boy to better see the tears just barely forming in his eyes.

"Put that away," he commanded as he activated his quirk. His classmate stopped where he was, a blank expression on his face as the explosions in his hands went out.

"Sorry," Hitoshi continued, dropping his trance and watching as the other's face went back into rage. "I don't want someone coming over and bitching at us for being too loud. You don't have to talk now, I just wanted to help you out. You were way angrier than how you'd usually be."

Bakugou opened his mouth as if he was going to yell, but then he paused and let his mouth close before turning his head away. "... I'm fine."

What a liar. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Another growl. "I don't need your help."

"That's also bullshit. We don't have to talk about it now, but frankly, talking about it later would be stupid."

"Then why the hell would you say that I don't have to talk about it now?"

"Because fuck you. So what's it gonna be, asshole?"

It took what felt like ages, but eventually, Hitoshi coaxed Bakugou enough so they could talk about what happened. The blonde wouldn't say what made him react the way he did, but he did promise to apologize to Midoriya for snapping at him. That was a start.

After a long while of talking they both fell asleep, Bakugou's head on Hitoshi's shoulder while the latter's head rested on the former's. If a pair of worried teachers found them and brought them to the dorms, they never mentioned it. It was also never mentioned that the two exhausted students snuggled up to one another on the common room's couch. Even if an unseen student saw them on separate sides of the couch when they first arrived.

* * *

I'm just gonna start this bit by saying that I know how loud and proud Bakugou is. I know he's someone who would face his problems head on. but with how emotional he is here, I do feel like he'd want some time to himself. he'd go somewhere he knows for sure people won't yell at him. and I do genuinely feel like he regrets how bad he was to Deku. maybe at the beginning of the year he didn't because he doesn't really understand how to talk to people without being all "RAWR I'M BETTER THAN YOU FUCKIN FIGHT ME" because he was brought up as someone who could do whatever the fuck he wanted because he has a cool, flashy quirk. as he gets closer to his classmates, I feel like he'd start to realize that "no,this is not how you treat people" and begin to bear the weight of what he did to Deku. if this seems ooc to some of you,oh well. it might be a little off, but this is how I see him. maybe it's naive of me to have what's essentially a redemption arc for him, but whatever.

 _Anyway,_ I'm gonna take this moment to thank everyone who gives kudos and comments, especially those who comment multiple times! Yall are the real mvps, and I love all of the support I've been getting! we'll get to our regularly scheduled shitposting next chapter!

Also, yes, that is, in fact, a Hamilton reference in the chapter title... and a Heathers reference in Baku and Shinsou's chat... and a non-musical song reference in there. that one was on accident, the other two totally weren't.


	16. christmas with heroes

**Heroes**  
All Might- **PLUS ULTRA**  
Eraserhead- **deleteface**  
Midnight- **filthy sinner**  
Present Mic- **Radiohead**  
Cementoss- **Cementhrow**  
Nezu- **Top Bitch**  
Vlad King- **Marceline**  
Snipe- **McCree**  
Thirteen- **the void**  
Ectoplasm- **kpop**  
Power Loader- **transformers**  
Hound Dog- **furry**  
Recovery Girl- **school mom**  
Tensei Iida- **sonic**

* * *

 _10:43 am_

 **Chat: [jingle BITCH.]**

 **Members: [deleteface], [filthy sinner], [PLUS ULTRA], [Cementhrow], [Radiohead], [Marceline], [McCree], [the void], [kpop], [transformers], [furry], [sonic], and [school mom.]**

 **PLUS ULTRA:** MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!

 **deleteface:** youre

 **deleteface:** excited

 **PLUS ULTRA:** IT'S CHRISTMAS

 **deleteface:** ok

 **Radiohead:** come on, babe! you can't act like a scrooge when we all know you're spending the holidays with me!

 **Radiohead:** your boyfriend!

 **Marceline:** whipped

 **deleteface:** stop

 **top bitch:** How are you spending the day, All Might?

 **PLUS ULTRA:** I was invited over by Mrs. Midoriya!

 **the void:** oh, how nice! tell them I say hi!

 **PLUS ULTRA:** will do!

 **PLUS ULTRA:** oh, I'm being called. bye

 **[PLUS ULTRA] has disconnected from [jingle BITCH.]**

 **transformers:** you know, you see how he acts irl and you don't think that he'd be mostly chill when he types

 **filthy sinner:** right?

 **deleteface:** maybe hes as dead inside as the rest of us

 **Radiohead:** babe, can you tone down the emo a bit?

 **deleteface:** attached img:

 **the void:** pfffft

 **kpop:** Memes aside, it's still nice to see a father with his wife and son during the holidays.

 **McCree:** _ECTOPLASM WHAT THE FUCK_

 **furry:** FJNEOIRGNROIEGBNOSEG

 **Marceline:** FUCKIN HELL

 **Marceline:** I MEAN HE'S RIGHT, BUT HOLY SHIT

 **top bitch:** All Might isn't married, though?

 **kpop:** No, but whenever he comes on, he talks all about Mrs. Midoriya

 **kpop:** And recently, instead of calling Midoriya "Young Midoriya" or whatever, he uses his first name

 **deleteface:** his mother is married, ectoplasm

 **top bitch:** Actually, they're going through a divorce!

 **Radiohead:** oh shit, really?

 **Nezu:** Yes!

 **deleteface:**

 **deleteface:** all might is an annoyingly doting father

 **Marceline:** anfewfnewjfnjefn

* * *

 _12:49 pm_

 **[the void] reentered [jingle BITCH.]**

 **the void:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Marceline:** ?

 **the void:** _I was just asked out omygodohmygodkowaefoiewfnojwkn_

 **filthy sinner:** uh, holy shit, congrats!

 **Radiohead:** who is it? OwO

 **deleteface:** dont do that

 **the void:** uh

 **the void:** Fatgum,,,

 **the void:** we bumped into each other, and he asked me if I wanted to go to dinner when we're not busy!

 **top bitch:** Congratulations! I hope your date goes well!

 **the void:** thanks!

* * *

 _12:57 pm_

 **the void:** oh my god the gravity of the situation is hitting hard

 **the void:** holy crap

 **the void:** ohhhhh my god

 **McCree:** sit down, and take your time in processing this

 **McCree:** being asked out can be a lot to take in, especially when it's out of nowhere

 **McCree:** but Fatgum is great, so it'll be fine

 **Radiohead:** damn, deadeye with that sweet sweet wisdom

 **McCree:** it comes in handy

 **filthy sinner:** if you need any advice you can hit me up, too!

 **the void:** aaaaaa thanks, guys!

 **filthy sinner:** happy to help!

* * *

 _3:45 pm_

 **[sonic] reentered [jingle BITCH.]**

 **sonic:** MERRY CHRYSTLER, ASSHOLES

 **sonic:**

 **sonic:** damn, your family comes and visits you, and suddenly you miss all the good shit

* * *

merry late crisis! I'm sorry this one's out so late, fanfiction wouldn't let me upload documents for a while :(

oh, and sorry for the kind of cliffhanger with the last chapter, I totally didn't intend for there to be one! I'll expand on it more next chapter, but I just wanted to get this one to yall since it seems that every time I do stuff with the teachers, it's all angst,,, so here, ya filthy animals!

if you celebrate christmas, did anyone get anything super awesome that you're really fuckin jazzed about? I got a steam gift card (so many games omfg) and a comfy overwatch hoodie!

ps, Thirteen is the ace icon we all deserve. just thought I'd put that out there.


	17. baby steps

**Main Chat**  
Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodomom**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

 **the candy store**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **katsuthot**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **hitothot**

* * *

 _12:42 am_

 **[pikachu] reentered [it's christmas, bitch.]**

 **pikachu:** ok i know its late and its everyones vacation but if we keep ignoring the awkwardness i think im gonna scream

 **pikachu:** i get that we helped mido and baku with all that emotional bs that happened

 **pikachu:** well it was mostly shinsou and kiri helping baku, but you get the idea

 **pikachu:** and theyre going to that new school psych and thats great and all

 **pikachu:** but theyve been avoiding each other like the plague since it happened

 **pikachu:** they havent even been coming into the chat

 **Shiny~:** oh thank fuck someone said it

 **Shiny~:** I can't fucking deal with the awkwardness in hero practice anymore

 **stickit:**... i know this is a serious conversation and all, but,,,

 **stickit:** wow you're typing different

 **Shiny~:** I'm too tired to be peppy

 **stickit:** fair enough

 **Todo:** I've been meaning to talk to Izuku about talking to Bakugou, but I don't want to rush him.

 **Todo:** I've

 **Todo:** Been in a similar situation. You'd think it'd talking about it easier, but...

 **Dark'ness:** I understand, but I think it might be time. They might not reconcile right away, but it's better to take the first step now than later.

 **Todo:** ... You're right.

 **jackit:** I'm all for this support and encouragement we've got going on, but should we be talking in here about them like this? they can still read these

 **defying gravity:** it should be fine, Deku muted this chat

 **superman:** so did Bakubro...

 **local cryptid:**

 **local cryptid:** im gonna go talk to bakugou

 **Momomomo:** are you sure? you know how stubborn he is

 **local cryptid:** itll be easier in the long run if we talk to _both_ of the little shits

 **local cryptid:** brb

 **[local cryptid] disconnected from [it's christmas, bitch.]**

* * *

 _12:59 am_

 **Chat: [the candy store.]**

 **hitothot:** hey. you here?

 **katsuthot:** jesus fucking christ dont you ever sleep?

 **hitothot:** not important we need to talk

 **katsuthot:** no.

 **hitothot:** i didnt even finish typing, asshole

 **katsuthot:** im not talking to him

 **hitothot:** why not

 **katsuthot:** because no

 **hitothot:** either give me an actual answer or i will keep pestering you

 **katsuthot:** no

 **hitothot:** why

 **katsuthot:** BECAUSE NO

 **hitothot:** why

 **katsuthot:** BECAUSE FUCK YOU

 **hitothot:** why

 **katsuthot:** SHINSOU HITOSHI I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU DONT STOP I WILL KICK YOUR ASS

 **hitothot:** why

 **katsuthot:** BECAUSE IM NOT TALKING TO HIM

 **hitothot:** why

 **katsuthot:** BECAUSE IM FUCKING SCARED

 **katsuthot:** IM SCARED OF TALKING TO HIM BECAUSE I DONT WANT HIM TO LOOK DOWN ON ME

 **katsuthot:** I KEEP BEING TOLD THAT HES NOT DOING THAT, BUT FUCK IF MY STUPID FUCKING BRAIN SAYS OTHERWISE

 **katsuthot:** AND THATS WHY IM NOT FUCKING TALKING TO HIM

 **katsuthot:** ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY

 **hitothot:**

 **hitothot:** you at home?

 **katsuthot:**

 **katsuthot:** yeah

 **katsuthot:** if youre gonna come, bring snacks

 **hitothot:** only the spiciest shit for the spiciest bastard

 **katsuthot:** _shut the fuck up you purple asshole_

* * *

 _3:04 am_

 **[Bakugou Katsuki] created a chat.**

 **[Bakugou Katsuki] added [Midoriya Izuku] to the chat.**

 **[Midoriya Izuku] entered the chat.**

 **Midoriya:** ... Kacchan what is this?

 **Bakugou:** just shut the fuck up for a second

 **Bakugou:** you already got to talk, so i need to fucking say something too

 **Midoriya:** ... go ahead.

 **Bakugou:**

 **Bakugou:** i want to start by saying im sorry, but i dont think that would do a lot.

 **Bakugou:** then again, what i have to say next wont do much either so fuck it

 **Bakugou:** im sorry

 **Bakugou:** for everything.

 **Bakugou:** i did a lot of shitty things

 **Bakugou:** idk how the fuck youve been so nice about it this whole time, i still dont treat you right

 **Bakugou:**

 **Bakugou:** i was gonna go into some big thing about how i didnt learn to be a decent person bc of people who were like "who needs emotions when your quirk is fucking cool"

 **Bakugou:** or talk about how my brain just goes like "well gosh fucking golly gee, this little shit is looking down on you because youre actual shit"

 **Bakugou:** or say some shit like "i didnt realize i was being shitty until i had actual friends"

 **Bakugou:** but fuck that

 **Bakugou:** it makes it sound like im trying to justify myself

 **Bakugou:** which im not

 **Bakugou:** everything i did was shitty, i need to be held accountable

 **Bakugou:**

 **Bakugou:** goddammit im bad at this

 **Bakugou:** the whole "feelings" thing

 **Midoriya:** that's okay

 **Midoriya:** you're actually being a lot more open than I've seen you be in a very long time. I appreciate that, actually.

 **Midoriya:** and since we're being open now... I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier.

 **Midoriya:** and before you start, I'm not saying I'm trying to take it all back.

 **Midoriya:** I meant what I said, and you had a good bitching coming anyway

 **Midoriya:** I'm sorry because I didn't mean to snap at you like that, or bring up your insecurities

 **Midoriya:** I was dealing with other stuff, but that doesn't mean I should have dragged you like that. not in front of our friends.

 **Bakugou:** i had it coming

 **Midoriya:** but still... if I was going to call you out, I shouldn't have done it like that

 **Midoriya:** and honestly it made me more upset than anything else

 **Midoriya:** especially when I talked about... that one thing

 **Bakugou:** im especially sorry for that one

 **Bakugou:** idk what i was thinking when i said that

 **Midoriya:** don't worry about it for now.

 **Midoriya:** if you want we can talk about it another time, but I don't really wanna talk about that anymore

 **Bakugou:** ok

 **Bakugou:**

 **Bakugou:** hitoshi brought some movies if you wanna come watch at my place

 **Bakugou:** bring icy thot if you want

 **Midoriya:** ok!

 **Midoriya:** wait

 **Midoriya:** I didn't know you were on first name basis with Shinsou!

 **Bakugou:** oh my god

 **Midoriya:** are you two dating?!

 **Bakugou:** SHUT THE FUCK UP NO WERE NOT

 **Bakugou:** YOURE BANNED FROM MY ROOM

 **Midoriya:** too late we're already here

 **Bakugou:** _f u c k_

* * *

aaaa hopefully that wraps the whole angst train up nicer! sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, I didn't realize it was actually a cliffhanger!  
anyway, this is set around Christmas because I wanted to keep Bakugou and Midoriya's convo closer to when the green bean blew up. I hope you understand!


	18. heelys and heels

**Main Chat**  
Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodomom**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

 **Heroes**  
All Might- **PLUS ULTRA**  
Eraserhead- **deleteface**  
Midnight- **filthy sinner**  
Present Mic- **Radiohead**  
Cementoss- **Cementhrow**  
Nezu- **Top Bitch**  
Vlad King- **Marceline**  
Snipe- **McCree**  
Thirteen- **the void**  
Ectoplasm- **kpop**  
Power Loader- **transformers**  
Hound Dog- **furry**  
Recovery Girl- **school mom**  
Tensei Iida- **sonic**

* * *

 _9:52 am_

 **[Momomomo] reentered [everyone's a musical gay.]**

 **Momomomo:** everyone hey nyall can you answer something for me?

 **defying gravity:** ok 1, never say "nyall" again

 **pikachu:** brb using that forever, thanks yao!

 **defying gravity:** and 2

 **defying gravity:**

┃┃╱╲ In this

┃╱╱╲╲ house

╱╱╭╮╲╲ we

▔▏┗┛▕▔ don't

everyone

 **Momomomo:**

┃┃╱╲ In this

┃╱╱╲╲ house

╱╱╭╮╲╲ we wait

▔▏┗┛▕▔ until

I finish talking

 **defying gravity:** touche, carry on

 **Momomomo:** anyway, as I was saying

 **Momomomo:** someone made a comment ( _not_ a welcome one, if I may add) on the heels for my hero costume, so I want to know what everybody else thinks.

 **Momomomo:** is wearing heels in your hero costume overly ridiculous?

 **defying gravity:** I don't really think so? I mean as long as you can move in them like regular shoes you should be fine?

 **defying gravity:** I mean, I'm one of those people who has heels for my costume so idk if my opinion matters as much,,, what does everyone else think?

 **pikachu:** nah ura i agree

 **pikachu:** i mean i cant walk in heels to save my life so i wouldnt

 **pikachu:** plus i dont think theyd fit with my costumes aesthetic

 **Shiny~:** I find confidence in wearing heels, so of course I wear them in my hero costume~~

 **Deku:** … if I'm being honest here, I don't know if they're all that practical?

 **Deku:** I can walk in heels just fine normally, I can run in them, too

 **Deku:** but idk if I'd really wear them in an outfit where I'm going to be doing hero things,,,

 **explodomom:** i wasnt going to comment on it, but since you asked

 **explodomom:** it doesnt make any fucking sense

 **Class Pres:** I myself am unsure of their practicality, but I've seen those who have them in their costume maneuver just fine, so I have no complaints!

 **superman:** I think if it looks cool and you can work it, go for it!

 **superman:** it's not unmanly to look awesome while kicking ass!

 **stickit:** you guys could kick my ass whether or not you're wearing them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jackit:** I can't wear them, but I think you've been doing great with them

 **Todo:** … I'm honestly not sure about it.

 **ALIENS:** idk for sure, but if midnight can wear them and still strike fear into people's hearts it's prolly fine?

 **squirrelking:** (ｏ'ｖ｀ｂ)ｂ

 **ninetails:** I don't really wear heels so I can't give a good answer

 **Dark'ness:** I don't see why you can't wear them.

 **stronk:** eh

 **flavortown:** I guess?

 **Froppy:** I can't wear them with my costume, but the choice is yours.

 **local cryptid:** i didnt think this was an issue. what did that guy say

 **Momomomo:** he said that I shouldn't be wearing heels because I'd be useless in combat

 **Momomomo:** because you know, the people who designed our costumes are apparently stupid?

 **defying gravity:** Yikes™

 **explodomom:**

 **explodomom:** Momomomo i will actually fucking pay you to make a version of my normal boots with high heels

 **Momomomo:** wait what

 **explodomom:** did i fucking stutter?

 **Momomomo:** no, but why?

 **explodomom:** im fucking wearing them to class tomorrow

 **Deku:** ! Kacchan that's a really good idea! Yao, do you think you would be able to do the same for anyone who wants to?

 **Momomomo:** ! I can try! I'll need a list of whoever wants to do this, and a lot of food!

 **flavortown:** I can handle the food, though I'd prefer to not wear heels

 **pikachu:** … what about heelys?

 **flavortown:** explain

 **pikachu:** anyone who doesnt wanna wear heels could wear heelys on their costume

 **Momomomo:** Kaminari you are a genius!

 **stronk:** fuck yeah

 **pikachu:** can you handle that tho?

 **Momomomo:** yes, but I'll need more time! if we're really going to do this, I'll need at least a week! I might even need to talk to Hatsumei from the support class about the heelys!

 **defying gravity:** oooooo!

 **Class Pres:** As much as I love this idea, I think that we would need to get used to the new footwear!

 **Deku:** once the shoes are ready we could take some time after school to practice before going into class!

 **Class Pres:** And will the actual event be going on for more than one day?

 **Deku:** ? maybe, maybe not? we'll figure it out!

* * *

 _1:04 pm_

 **Chat: [not drunk enough for this.]**

 **Members: [Top Bitch], [PLUS ULTRA], [deleteface], and 11 others.**

 **deleteface:** i didnt sign up for this shit

 **filthy sinner:** i love our kids

 **Marceline:** ? arent you in class?

 **deleteface:** i wish i wasnt

 **Radiohead:** what happened?

 **deleteface:** in todays morning classes they were being suspicious, you saw that, right?

 **Radiohead:** oh yeah lmao, i thought they were up to something

 **deleteface:** i just brushed it off because i was tired as fuck and didnt want to know what kind of fuckery they were getting into

 **deleteface:** but then they come into the hero classes

 **deleteface:** half of them are in heels, and the other in fucking _heelys_

 **filthy sinner:** IT WAS FUCKING GREAT

 **sonic:** AOWFJOIEWFHJONEKFEFKOEWAFJ

 **Radiohead:** I'M SO PROUD

 **[Radiohead] changed their name to [proud father.]**

 **proud father:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **[PLUS ULTRA] reentered [not drunk enough for this.]**

 **PLUS ULTRA:** why is Mic so excited?

 **McCree:** scroll up

 **PLUS ULTRA:**

 **PLUS ULTRA:** how did they manage the heelys?

 **filthy sinner:** i think i saw that hatsume girl's branding?

 **PLUS ULTRA:** I see

 **PLUS ULTRA:** and why are they doing this?

 **filthy sinner:** i asked midoriya and all he said was "solidarity."

 **filthy sinner:** and they're all doing really well?

 **filthy sinner:** like, it's getting to the point where i keep forgetting which kids already had heels and which ones just fucking decided they were going to do this

 **PLUS ULTRA:**

 **PLUS ULTRA:** I'm coming to see this

 **sonic:** i can't fuckngin believe that tenya agreed to this aogjewoigjaeofinojr

 **PLUS ULTRA:** ok I can see them now, and here's the ones wearing the heels: Bakugou, Uraraka, Midoriya, Sero, Aoyama, Yaoyorozu, Kouda, Shinsou, Tokoyami, and Shouji. except for Tsuyu, the rest are all wearing heelys.

 **Cementhrow:** im actually screaming rn

 **transformers:** is this why Mei has been grinning the whole time?

 **transformers:** wait oh my god I think she's recording it with one of her drones

 **kpop:** this is horrible and I love it

 **the void:** transformers _please_ send this video to us if you can

 **transformers:** ofc

 **[deleteface] changed their name to [dead inside.]**

* * *

aaaand back to the lighter stuff! I borrowed the idea for this chapter from two other chatfics and just kinda... meshed them into my own little clusterfuck, I'll be sure to link them when I find them!


	19. the gayest chapter

**Main Chat**  
Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Class Pres**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **superman**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodomom**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

 **Heroes**  
All Might- **PLUS ULTRA**  
Eraserhead- **dead inside**  
Midnight- **filthy sinner**  
Present Mic- **proud father**  
Cementoss- **Cementhrow**  
Nezu- **Top Bitch**  
Vlad King- **Marceline**  
Snipe- **McCree**  
Thirteen- **the void**  
Ectoplasm- **kpop**  
Power Loader- **transformers**  
Hound Dog- **furry**  
Recovery Girl- **school mom**  
Tensei Iida- **sonic**

* * *

 _11:02 am_

 **[Deku] reentered [*screams the lyrics to halsey*.]**

 **Deku:** local cryptid

 **Deku:** this is kind of a personal question, so you really don't have to answer, but,,,

 **Deku:** are you related to Aizawa in any way? you two seem really close

 **local cryptid:** yeah, hes my uncle

 **ALIENS:** oh my god i can see it

 **Class Pres:** The resemblance is... Uncanny, actually.

 **local cryptid:** yup. hes my moms older brother

 **explodomom:** makes sense

 **explodomom:** you both look like people who havent slept in fucking years and have been fuckign dead inside for even longer

 **invisibinch:** ojodfjeofieajfoweifkkaf BAKU OH MY FUCKING GOD

 **jackit:** _WHEEEEZE_

 **local cryptid:** im being called out

 **local cryptid:** its an accurate callout tho

 **local cryptid:** also, dont say anything about him being related to me, he wants to keep that a secret

 **Deku:** ok!

 **pikachu:** yeye!

 **Class Pres:** Of course!

 **Class Pres:** And thank you for being honest with us and trusting us with this!

 **local cryptid:** sure

 **[flavortown] reentered [*screams the lyrics to halsey*]**

 **flavortown:** as much as I love the honesty in this Chili's tonight, I've gotta say that someone's gonna have to come shopping with me

 **flavortown:** it's like everyone forgot what an actual meal was the moment Bakugou went home for that funeral

 **flavortown:** (sorry for your loss btw)

 **explodomom:** i only met her like once, so im fine

 **explodomom:** also _what am i hearing here_

 **local cryptid:** *reading

 **explodomom:** _shut the fuck up you little shit i know damn well youre the worst with eating actual food_

 **Class Pres:** I apologize to all of you!

 **Class Pres:** I can't believe I didn't notice how poorly I was doing upholding mealtimes for everyone!

 **explodomom:** shut it, i know youd be all over this if you knew

 **superman:** awwww, my bf (boyfriend) and my bf (best friend) care!

 **explodomom:** _shut the fuck up shitty hair_

 **flavortown:** he says as he dms me things that yall don't like/ can't eat

 **explodomom:** _ **s h u t**_

 **Dark'ness:** flavortown If you would like, Dark Shadow and I can help you cook?

 **flavortown:** sure, but I'll probably be playing Toxic on repeat

 **Dark'ness:** That's fine.

 **invisibinch:** oooo can I help?

 **ninetails:** full offense, but you burn water, Tooru.

 **flavortown:** you can taste test for us

 **invisibinch:** nice!

* * *

 _7:04 pm_

 **[jackit] reentered [*screams the lyrics to halsey*.]**

 **[jackit] renamed the chat [girls/girls/boys.]**

 **ALIENS:** nice

 **jackit:** gay announcement

 **jackit:** I've been dating Momo for 2 months I love her and anyone who hurts her can catch these tiny pan hands

 **jackit:** thanks for coming to my ted talk

 **Momomomo:** ily

 **jackit:**! ily!

 **invisibinch:** gay

 **Momomomo:** I sure hope so!

 **Deku:** aaaaa congrats!

 **Deku:** you two are so nice together!

 **Momomomo:** thank you!

 **defying gravity:** aaaa we should've prolly said something too, but Asui and I are together, too!

 **Froppy:** Now I can be a gf (gay frog) and a gf (girlfriend).

 **invisibinch:** that's a big mood

 **invisibinch:** I mean I'm (probably) straight, but it's still a big mood

 **ninetails:** I know this, and I love you

 **invisibinch:** _honey, you've got a big storm comin_

 **stickit:** she just launched herself at him and now theyre just kinda laying on the floor

 **superman:** it's cute!

 **superman:** speaking of cute

 **[Class Pres] changed their name to [Sonic.]**

 **[superman] changed their name to [knuckles.]**

 **Sonic:** ?

 **knuckles:** I wanted to match my cute bf

 **defying gravity:** eliminated by rock bf

 **Deku:** can confirm, he's laying on his bed with the pillow on his face

 **Deku:** brb gonna go love _my_ bf

 **Todo:** _Yes._

 **stronk:** denki hasn't said anything bc he's sleeping on me

 **local cryptid:** tbh i like watching yall be ridiculous and gay

 **local cryptid:** i literally just sit on my bed with a fluffy ass blanket and eat popcorn while reading

 **Dark'ness:** Mood.

 **explodomom:** local cryptid you say that like youre not a gay mess

 **local cryptid:** only for you _**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

 **explodomom:** **_enough_**

* * *

 _9:42 pm_

 **Chat: [not drunk enough for this.]**

 **Members: [Top Bitch], [PLUS ULTRA], [dead inside], and 11 others.**

 **[sonic] changed their name to [bigger sonic.]**

 **dead inside:** why?

 **bigger sonic:** i had a feeling

 **dead inside:**

 **dead inside:** i need a fucking nap

* * *

lmao this chapter came out way gayer than intended, but I realized that I should've introduced more gay with girls sooner, so here!

also, today MIGHT be a double update bc I have another thing I wanna do with this one, so yall are being spoiled by me today!


	20. goodbye slow burn

**Main Chat**  
Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Sonic**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **knuckles**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodomom**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

 **the candy store**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **katsuthot**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **hitothot**

 **the emo squad**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Murkrow**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **rock solid**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **mothboy**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Bi Feelings**  
Kyouka Jirou- **honorary punk**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Gay Frog**  
Izuku Midoriya- **nyall might**

* * *

 _4:50 pm_

 **Chat: [mcr fanfic.]**

 **Members: [Murkrow], [rock solid], [mothboy], and 4 others.**

 **mothboy:** _god dammit feelings stop betraying me_

 **honorary punk:** you know you can just

 **honorary punk:** ask him out

 **mothboy:** i cant read suddenly, i dont know

 **Bi Feelings:** Why are you booing her, she's right.

 **Murkrow:** Todoroki memeing is… An interesting experience

 **Bi Feelings:** I have a sense of humor, it's just

 **Bi Feelings:** Stuck under Depression.

 **Murkrow:** Fair enough.

 **nyall might:** ok 1, when I'm done with my homework Shouto is getting the cuddling of his _life_

 **nyall might:** and 2, Shinsou, it would do you good to at least talk to him.

 **mothboy:** talking about feelings?

 **mothboy:** nope

 **nyall might:** don't be a hypocrite, you made Kacchan talk to me

 **mothboy:** thats different, you two were in the middle of a big fight caused by Past Issues

 **mothboy:** this is

 **mothboy:** _feelings_

 **rock solid:** dude, if it's making you nervous like this, it's still pretty damn important

 **rock solid:** it's not unmanly to talk about this!

 **Gay Frog:** rt

 **honorary punk:** rt

 **Murkrow:** rt

 **nyall might:** rt

 **Bi Feelings:** rt

 **mothboy:**

 **mothboy:** _fiiiine_

 **nyall might:** good luck!

 **[mothboy] disconnected from [mcr fanfic.]**

* * *

 _5:20 pm_

 **Chat: [the candy store.]**

 **[Members: [katsuthot] and [hitothot.]**

 **hitothot:** katsuthot i have to say something, get your ass over here before i change my mind

 **katsuthot:** what? im making dinner

 **hitothot:**

 **katsuthot:**

 **katsuthot:** dont take forever to reply, im doing something here

 **hitothot:**

 **hitothot:** youre hot, go out with me

 **katsuthot:**

 **katsuthot:** when

 **hitothot:** i

 **hitothot:** idk i didnt think id make it this far

 **katsuthot:** gdi

 **katsuthot:** were having a sleepover tonight

 **katsuthot:** your room

 **katsuthot:** movie marathot, you pick

 **hitothot:** marathot

 **katsuthot:** _shut the fuck up you ass_

 **hitothot:** lmao

 **katsuthot:** actually, get your ass down here i wanna make sure this is good enough to serve to the other assholes

 **hitothot** **:** ok (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

 **katsuthot:** _gdi_

* * *

 _5:43 pm_

 **Chat: [girls/girls/boys.]**

 **Members: [Sonic], [defying gravity], [Deku], and 17 others.**

 **Froppy:** Bakugou and Shinsou are making out in the kitchen, just an fyi

 **Froppy:** _Right in front of my salad_

 **Deku:** wormy!

 **pikachu:** nice!

 **knuckles:** go Bakubro, go!

 **Todo:** Finally, I've been listening to both of them for the past month

 **ALIENS:** i didn't know you were friends with them!

 **Todo:** Shinsou is in another groupchat with me, and Bakugou and I have an

 **Todo:** Odd almost-friendship… Companionship?

 **invisibinch:** it's nice to know Bakugou can feel more than anger lmao

 **[explodomom] reentered [girls/girls/boys.]**

 **explodomom:** heard youre talking shit _again_

 **invisibinch:** _watchu gonna do?_

 **invisibinch:** **_watchu gonna do?_**

 **explodomom:** stop or no dinner

 **stickit:** but _moooooom_

 **ALIENS:** wait

 **ALIENS:** does that make shinsou our dad?

 **[local cryptid] reentered [girls/girls/boys.]**

 **local cryptid:** more like the awkward stepdad

 **Todo:** I believe it.

 **Froppy:** While I am happy for the two of you, could you please refrain from making out in the kitchen? It's a place of eating, not a place of _eating_

 **local cryptid:** odjfowkdifnewkfnweofkef

 **[explodomom] disconnected from [girls/girls/boys.]**

 **Deku:** I think you broke them

* * *

double update, as promised! and of course you know, I had to put my gay little hands all over BakuShin!


	21. most blessed chapter

**Main Chat**  
Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Sonic**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **knuckles**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodomom**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

* * *

 _3:34 am_

 **[local cryptid] reentered [girls/girls/boys.]**

 **local cryptid:** guess who looks pure for once

 **local cryptid:** attached img:

 **Todo:** Oh wow, I didn't think that was possible.

 **local cryptid:** tbh same

 **Todo:** I mean, Izuku does too, but he usually looks pure, so...

 **local cryptid:** pics?

 **Todo:** Yes, but I don't know If I should share...

 **local cryptid:** i shared one of my boyfriend. im risking my life here

 **Todo:** True...

 **Todo:** attached img:

 **local cryptid:** accurate title

 **Todo:** Yes.

 **Dark'ness:** attached img:

 **Dark'ness:** He is not my boyfriend, but he's my partner so it counts.

 **local cryptid:** nice

 **jackit:** I'm bringing you my gorgeous gf

 **jackit:** attached img:

 **Froppy:** Oh, well here, then.

 **Froppy:** attached img: sleepygf

 **defying gravity:** oH YEAH? WELL _MY_ GF IS ADORABLE WHEN SHE SLEEPS

 **defying gravity:** attached img:

 **Froppy:** oejaioefjiof

 **knuckles:** is this a game of show off your s/o?

 **local cryptid:** it started as a game of "embarrass the hell out of my bf when he wakes up" but then it just kinda got really gay

 **knuckles:** oh well here's mine!

 **knuckles:** attached img:

 **defying gravity:** blessed.

 **invisibinch:** if I may

 **invisibinch:** attached img:

 **invisibinch:** his tail floof gets all messed up when he sleeps so he has to kinda tame it, and his hair goes all FWOOF

 **jackit:** that's

 **jackit:** really cute actually?

 **invisibinch:** ikr?

 **pikachu:** honestly, blessed.

 **pikachu:** have more blessed

 **pikachu:** attached img:

 **pikachu:** (scribbled out what we don't see of his face... which is most of it but you know what its still fucking cute i mean look at how messed up his hair is oanweknewokfn im so gay for him)

 **Dark'ness:** Blessed Image.

 **Dark'ness:** Blessed Caption.

 **Dark'ness:** For once, a Blessed Chat.

 **Todo:** Uncharacteristic, but not unwelcome.

 **jackit:** ikr?

 **knuckles:** FUCK EVERYONE GET DOWN BF IS AWAKE

 **[Sonic] reentered [girls/girls/boys.]**

 **Sonic:** Everyone, please go to bed! Even though it's not a school night this is _way_ too late to be up!

 **pikachu:** but _daaaaad_ , for once the chat is pure!

 **Sonic:** I can see that, but I would like everyone to go to bed now!

 **Sonic:** Also, something from last night:

 **Sonic:** attached img:

 **knuckles:** OFNIEWNFIEWFHEIUFNH

 **pikachu:** brb putting that as my home screen

* * *

wajfeiowjnoikgemo sorry for not updating in like a month, here's some Pure!


	22. Brigitte fanclub

**Main Chat**  
Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Sonic**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **knuckles**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodomom**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

 **Dekuthots**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Yoshi**  
Tenya Iida- **Screams**  
Ochako Uraraka- **Space Core**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Katy**  
Yuga Aoyama- **PATRICIA**  
Izuku Midoriya- **wrow**

* * *

 _5:42 pm_

 **[pikachu] reentered [girls/girls/boys.]**

 **pikachu:** MY FRIENDSHIP WITH HANZO HAS NOT ENDED, BUT MY NEW FRIEND IS BRIGITTE , WHOM I AM SUPER PAN FOR

 **ALIENS:** wrow what a mood

 **pikachu:** BABE CAN I MARRY HER?

 **stronk:** only if I can marry her too

 **pikachu:** NICE!

 **Deku:** can she, uh,,, fucking crush me?

 **Todo:** Izuku, no.

 **Deku:** Shouto. you and I both know what you said when I told you about you.

 **Deku:** you said, and quote, "I'd like her to hold be before breaking my nose with her shield"

 **Todo:** Don't call me out like this owefioejfoefjiofej

 **defying gravity:** honestly, same, Todoroki.

 **defying gravity:** I've only been playing no limits since she came out, and I adore her

 **local cryptid:** if i could id get 25 of that spray with her and the cats

 **[explodomom] renamed the chat [Brigitte kink central.]**

 **Sonic:** _**BAKUGOU**_

 **local cryptid:** kewfjnoijd babe im gonna fuckin riot

 **explodomom:** am i wrong

 **knuckles:** nope oawfhowief

 **knuckles:** as the resident Gay That Only Likes Boys, I can confirm that I would pay actual dollars to have Brigitte hold me in her arms

 **Aoyama:** As another Gay That Only Likes Boys, same~

 **Dark'ness:** Japan's currency is yen, though.

 **knuckles:** Actual Dollars.

 **Dark'ness:** Fair enough.

 **stickit:** i call a bakusquad overwatch day: Brigitte edition

 **ALIENS:** FUCK YEAH

 **explodomom:** im in

 **local cryptid:** yessss

* * *

 _5:59 pm_

 **Chat: [Dekuthots.]**

 **Members: [Yoshi], [Scream], and 4 others**

 **Yoshi:** Well, if the Bakusquad is going to have some Brigitte time, why don't we?

 **PATRICIA:** I would love to!

 **Scream:** Excellent idea, Asui!

 **wrow:** aaaaaa let's do it!

 **Space Core:** I'll get my system booted up!

 **Katy:** I'll be a little while, I'm helping Satou with something. Can you queue without me until then?

 **wrow:** sure! I'll invite you when you get on!

 **Katy:** Thank you, Izuku.

* * *

Ten bucks says that they end up queueing against the Bakusquad lmao  
ANYWAY, sorry for not updating my chatfics for 25 years! I'll get back in the groove of things!


	23. Shouji Appreciation Day

**Main Chat**  
Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Sonic**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **knuckles**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodomom**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

* * *

 _1:43 am_

 **[ALIENS] reentered [Brigitte kink central.]**

 **stronk:** Ashido, please no,,,

 **pikachu:** _whats she doin boo?_

 **ALIENS:** IM YELLING BC SHOUJI IS CUTE AS FUCK

 **stronk:** please,,,,

 **pikachu:** oh, thats true. carry on

 **stronk:** _softly, but with feeling_ ** _fuck._**

 **Sonic:** ? What's going on here?

 **pikachu:** ILL TELL YOU WHAT IIDA, ITS MEZOU APPRECIATION DAY, MOTHERFUCKERS

 **[ALIENS] changed the chat name to [SHOUJI APPRECIATION DAY.]**

 **pikachu:** THANKS MINA

 **stronk:** _mcfuck_

 **pikachu:** MY BOYFRIEND IS WONDERFUL

 **pikachu:** HES SUCH A NICE BOY

 **ninetails:** he cares a lot about his friends!

 **Deku:** he lets us cuddle him when we ask!

 **local cryptid:** if we fall asleep on him he doesnt mind

 **Froppy:** Can confirm. To be honest, it's also cute when he falls asleep.

 **defying gravity:** I love how even when you said earlier this year that you don't keep many material things, you still keep all the little things we got you! It's really sweet!

 **squirrelking:** ლζ* ε *ζლ

 **flavortown:** you're not the best in the kitchen, but I really appreciate you helping Bakugou and I anyway!

 **explodomom:** youre

 **explodomom:** one of the decent ones.

 **knuckles:** you're super manly and really nice to everyone!

 **Momomomo:** I love it when you help me help the others with studying!

 **Sonic:** I love your dedication!

 **Dark'ness:** Oh? Is it Love and Appreciate Shouji Mezou time?

 **stronk:** _n o_

 **stickit:** Y E S

 **stronk:** _fuck_

 **Dark'ness:** Shouji is my best friend. As a non-emo he puts up with my emo bullshit, and he's helped me cope with Dark Shadow.

 **jackit:** 10/10 friend material

 **Shiny~:** you're fabulous, darling~

 **Todo:** You're pleasant to hang out with.

 **stronk:** I

 **stronk:** _fuck_

 **Deku:** aaaa you ok?

 **stronk:** yeah, just,,,

 **stronk:** _me me have no fucking idea how to accept compliments_

 **invisibinch:** well, you know we think you're a great guy!

 **stronk:** yeah,,,,,

 **stronk:** thanks, I just

 **stronk:** all this just because I showed Ashido my face?

 **invisibinch:** attached img:

 **knuckles:** oweionwef not to be That Guy or anything, but why does Mina get to see your face?

 **knuckles:** (no offense to you, Mina, you're a goddamn queen who deserves the world, I'm just jealous bc Shouji's super cool and kinda mysterious)

 **ALIENS:** (dw, i still love u boo)

 **defying gravity:** blessed image

 **stronk:** wait, mysterious?

 **Momomomo:** well,,, you do show some mysterious qualities sometimes! it adds some intrigue!

 **stronk:** I,,, didn't think I was being mysterious?

 **stronk:** if anyone wanted to see my face, all they had to do was ask? Ashido did

 **ALIENS:** ye lmao

 **stronk:** I used to wear the mask because I was,,, insecure, but now it's more out of habit and because when I start doing hero work, I don't want to scare anyone,,, I kinda noticed how Gang Orca had that problem, and I don't really wanna replicate it, you know?

 **Deku:** oh,,, I see!

 **pikachu:** babe,,,, your face isnt scary tho,,,, its cute as FUCK

 **stronk:** owendsiofens

 **stronk:** in all seriousness though, I'd be willing to take a picture and send it into the chat?

 **Todo:** Are you sure?

 **flavortown:** you know you don't have to!

 **stronk:** I don't mind, honest!

 **stronk:** I'll just be a moment, I've never done this before,,,

 **Deku:** ok!

 **pikachu:** OwO

 **stronk:** attached img:

 **invisibinch:** WTF YOU HIDING FOR YOU'RE A BABE

 **Deku:** hhhhhhhh oh my god you're so pretty owniowefnskfd

 **Shiny~:** darling, you're gorgeous!

 **defying gravity:** uh can you say handsome as fuck?

 **local cryptid:** um, brb, too fucking gay to function

 **Todo:** I'd like to see your face more often, Shouji,,,,,,

 **Froppy:** Rt.

 **knuckles:** rt!

 **flavortown:** rt

 **ALIENS:** R FUCKIN T, YOU'RE HOT

 **pikachu:** this is my new homescreen, how do you take such good pics babe?

 **stronk:** hhhhhh thanks,,,,,,,,,

 **stronk:** I'll be right back edfoid,,,,

 **[stronk] has gone idle.**

 **pikachu:** whelp, has stopped responding

 **pikachu:** to be fair, i think i stopped breathing when i saw that picture

 **Momomomo:** will he be ok? did we take it too far?

 **pikachu:** nah, hell be alright! it was just a lot more compliments than what he was expecting!

 **Dark'ness:** He doesn't hide his face out of insecurity, but he's not sure how to accept such positivity.

 **jackit:** so he's a work in progress like the rest of us?

 **pikachu:** pretty much lmao

 **pikachu:** anyway, im gonna go cuddle my hot ass boyfriend. later!

 **Deku:** have fun!

 **[pikachu] disconnected from [SHOUJI APPRECIATION DAY.]**

 **Deku:** he's still really cool though. I hope we get to know him more!

 **Froppy:** Same.

* * *

can you tell I love Shouji? I love him,,, so much,,,,,,

anyway, thanks for coming to my Ted talk!


	24. what the fuck

**Main Chat**  
Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Sonic**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **knuckles**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodomom**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

 **Heroes**  
All Might- **PLUS ULTRA**  
Eraserhead- **dead inside**  
Midnight- **filthy sinner**  
Present Mic- **proud father**  
Cementoss- **Cementhrow**  
Nezu- **Top Bitch**  
Vlad King- **Marceline**  
Snipe- **McCree**  
Thirteen- **the void**  
Ectoplasm- **kpop**  
Power Loader- **transformers**  
Hound Dog- **furry**  
Recovery Girl- **school mom**  
Tensei Iida- **bigger sonic**

 **the emo squad**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Murkrow**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **rock solid**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **mothboy**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Bi Feelings**  
Kyouka Jirou- **honorary punk**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Gay Frog**  
Izuku Midoriya- **nyall might**

* * *

 _3:07 am_

 **Chat: [mcr fanfic.]**

 **Members: [Murkrow], [rock solid], and 5 others.**

 **[mothboy] reentered [mcr fanfic.]**

 **mothboy:** it me

 **mothboy:** attached img: leggy . jpg

((A/N: sorry for the interruption, but the pic is basically a cacti sticking its leggy up with a heel on it, and it's just zoomed in on the leggy. I'd send the link, but alas, this site doesn't account for it))

 **Gay Frog:** Wow Shinsou, that's a hot leg

 **rock solid:** daaaaaamn, them heels!

 **honorary punk:** I'm nutting

 **mothboy:** wait

 **mothboy:** no

 **mothboy:** fuck thats

 **mothboy:** supposed to be a decent image for once

 **nyall might:** I mean

 **nyall might:** it's accurate to you

 **mothboy:**

 **mothboy:** okay true, but i was trying to send the actual pic to you guys to see if it was good enough to send to my fucking bf

 **Bi Feelings:** Send it anyway.

 **mothboy:** i will if i ever have a death with

 **mothboy:** actually nvm ill do it

 **rock solid:** omfg

 **rock solid:** tbh he'd like whatever pic of you you send, man

 **rock solid:** source: me, who saw his home screen

 **Murkrow:** I feel like if he found out you told he'd skin you alive

 **rock solid:** only if he finds out :)

 **Murkrow:** Fair.

* * *

 _10:03 pm_

 **Chat: [#LetShoujiBeCute2k4Ever]**

 **Members: [Sonic], [defying gravity], [Deku], and 17 others.**

 **stickit:** a fusion between mic and aizawa would be called "president yeet"

 **ALIENS:** O M FUCKING

 **defying gravity:** t

 **explodomom:** first of all

 **explodomom:** why the fuck are you texting in class

 **stickit:** i just thought of it now and i had to immortalize it before i lost it to the void that is my mind

 **explodomom:**

 **explodomom:** fucking _fine_

 **explodomom:** second of all

 **explodomom:** just

 **explodomom:** what the _fuck_ soy sauce face

 **local cryptid** : ( ͡◉◞ ͜ʖ◟ ͡◉)

 **explodomom:** oh my god _no thats worse than the usual ones_

 **local cryptid: ( ͡◉◞ ͜ʖ◟ ͡◉)**

 **explodomom:** for the love of fuck _stop this_

 **local cryptid:** _ **( ͡◉◞ ͜ʖ◟ ͡◉)**_

 **[explodomom] changed their name to [explodone.]**

 **explodone:** i changed my fucking name to show you how much i fucking hate this

 **explodone:** so _fuck_ _ **you**_

 **local cryptid:** i mean

 **[explodone] disconnected from [#LetShoujiBeCute2k4Ever.]**

 **pikachu:** oh worm?

 **[͢T͜h̷͓̟̥̩̼ͅe̞͕V͙̻͔͇o̦͙i̙̪͈̘̮̪ͅd͙͓͈̘]̲̱͟ͅ h͏̯̠̫͖a̖̪͔͉̟͈͜ͅs̜͠ ̖̩̗̞̩en̹̭͓͉͕̙t̙̕e̢̮r͔̱̘̠͇̦̯è̱̝͙͕̱̮d̨͉̫̮ ͙̥̖[͕̻͜#̗͇̯͈̗̜L͏e̴̥t̠̦S̼̹̝̮h͍͉̠̲o̫̙͟u͏̬̯̗̼̜j̷͓̻̜ͅi͙̦͍͖B̗͇̻͜e̵̤̳̲̜ͅC̱u̩̘͉̰̟̠̣t̛̼e̡͍͖̹2̪͍͔͍̯̪k̮̣̣͝4͔̝̳͟E͍̻̺̫ͅv̢̹̳̹̘̲e͈̲͖̟̪̮̮͝r̜̰͕̭̼͈.̡̙͉̬̤͉̭]҉̝̝͓̩̪̝͚**

 **ALIENS:** what the fuck

 **T̲̖̤̩̼h͢e̙̱̞͜V̲̥̜͇ͅo͚̤̖̪͉͕̙i͟ḍ: ̲͖͍g̲͉̞̮͙̰͜e͎̖̬̮̦̯̘͜t҉̲͓̘̗͙̭̳ ̀o̼̠͙͍̙f̖̭̻̝̩ͅf̫͙ ̞̜͓̫͎͟y̶o̥̕ͅu̻̩͚̪̝̻̖r̫̝̲ ̷̦͇̟̼̹f̧̜̙̘̘uc̟̮̬͎͜k̟̭̹i͎̻̱͕̭̹͢n͇̣g͔͉͢ ͎p̦͉̠h̥̤̳̫͈͓͢o͕̭̳̣̼n̡̩e̼͔͍̻s̙̞**

 **[̣T̥̯͔̼h͚͙̯̠͖͉̱e͚̮̺̪̙V̛o͈͟i̧̜͖͉̺̲̻d͏͉̭͙͎͔]̶̰̹̮ ̝̳̪̞ͅh̟̰̫͖̲a̢͇̟s̻̀ ͏͎̘̗͈͈͉d̼̰̭̳͇͙̭ì̖s̸̱̬̫c̸̮̲o̯̘͎̮̝n̞̞̪̤n̖̘̞̭e̡̻̫͍͚͔̝c̹̩t̡̲̜e̦̱͓̥͞d̳̦̤̲͕͘ͅ ͍̜̻͉̳f̪̪̭̰͓r̙̹̫o̷̺̜̤̞m̺ ̧͕̠͚[̘̮̫̼#̟̙͙̼L͈̠̘͓̳͎̱e͓̘͓̩t͙͚̤S̤̲͎̹̫̰̀h̩͓͕̭̦́o̙͙u͉̗̗͖͍̙j̴͈͙͕̤̥̣i̼̣͍͇B̸̞̣e̩C̪͓͍̻u̟t̶̥̫͓̫̘e̲̺2̶k̡̺͈4E̴͇̘̺v̷ȩ̘͙̥̠̦̳͓r̶̘̤̱̥̘̻.҉̪̭͕̞]͔͈̫̻̦͓͉**

 **ALIENS:** _WHAT THE FUCK_

 **local cryptid:** ... well then

* * *

 _10:15 am_

 **Chat: [the void x gum fanfics.]**

 **Members: [Top Bitch], [PLUS ULTRA], and 12 others.**

 **Radiohead:** dead inside babe are you scaring the children

 **d͖̟̲̻̲̜e̗̺͕̠̬ad̗͖̖͢ͅ ̬̼͓i̡̗͖̤͇̱n͏̝̣̪̗s̰̹̮̪̘̮ị̛̤̗̩d͔̤̩̼̪̺͟e͙̱̞̭̰:̟̲͇͈͓̝̜̀**

 **d̻͕͚̪͓̤̭e̪̜̜á̟̟̣̙̦͉d ̘̕i̧̪n̤̭̹̰͜s̛ͅi̫d̴̩̲ȩ̺̱̝̮͙:̼̺̭̥̖̜̥ ̶̪̦̟̞̜n̡̥̲o̸͓̱.̜̞̣̟̞͝**

 **Radiohead:** jesus fucking christ babe, stop going into the void and teach your damn class like you're not an eldritch being!

 **de̺̻ad̸̟̙ ̶̜̳̫̼̻i̗n͓̩̦̪͖͈͓͡s̫̞͇͓̳i̢͇̞d͏̞e͜:̺**

 **dead inside:** _fine._

 **Radiohead:** thanks, babe! 3

 **Marceline:**

 **Marceline:** what the _fuck_

* * *

ayyyyy! this was inspired by a fic on AO3 called The Evil is Defeated! it's by a friend of mine, go check it out if you can, it's super funny and wholesome (as much as it can be)!


	25. I have no excuse for this

**Main Chat**  
Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Sonic**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **knuckles**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodone**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

 **Fucking Cryptids**  
Koji Kouda- **no**  
Rikido Satou- **cake fucker**  
Mezou Shouji- **pokemon fucker**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **tape smoocher**

* * *

 _7:32 pm_

 **Chat: [#LetShoujiBeCute2k4Ever.]**

 **stickit:** mina i got the thing!

 **ALIENS:** MY HEART AND LOINS ARE YOURS SERO

 **stickit:** nah, ponii already has those

 **ALIENS:** YOU CUCK SJSNNSNSNSNSBSB

 **explodone:** hes fucking right raccoon eyes

 **Deku:** Kacchan, since you're here I have a question!

 **explodone:** what?

 **Deku:** I've seen you and Shouji together a lot recently, are you guys friends?

 **stronk:** I,,, I assume we have been for a while?

 **explodone:**... yeah

 **local cryptid:** yeah, weve been hanging out for a lil while

 **knuckles:** he's been hanging with the Bakusquad!

 **Deku:** aaaa I see!

 **pikachu:** hell ye!

 **stronk:** yeah

 **stronk:** ... actually, I have a question too. for everyone?

 **defying gravity:** whaddup?

 **Froppy:** (Oh shit)

 **defying gravity:** didndndndb

 **stronk:** why is the chat name _still_ "#LetShoujiBeCute2k4Ever?" it's been a good while since the last name change

 **local cryptid:** bc,,, youre cute? and we need to be reminded of it every day?

 **squirrelking:** ^^^^^

 **ALIENS:** fUCKIN RT

 **Dark'ness:** Rt.

 **pikachu:** tbh tho babe ur really hot and im lucky to have you as my bf

 **defying gravity:** hes right and should say it!

 **pikachu:** i love my boyf!

 **stronk:** _f uck_

 **Sonic:** Shouji, you're a wonderful classmate, but can we all go to bed? It's late, and it's a school night!

 **pikachu:** damn

 **local cryptid:** we can embarrass him tomorrow

 **stronk:** pls no

* * *

 _11:13 pm_

 **Chat: [Class A Cryptids.]**

 **Members: [cake fucker], [pokemon fucker], [tape smoocher], and [no.]**

 **pokemon fucker:** guys I'm really gay

 **no:** water is wet

 **cake fucker:** it's not but go off I guess

 **tape smoocher:** I swear to any possible deity if you start this fucking conversation again _I will eat your shins._

 **tape smoocher:** Now what did Kaminari do this time?

 **pokemon fucker:** I mean,,, he exists

 **cake fucker:** gay

 **pokemon fucker:** bUT this time, it wasn't just Denki,,,

 **no:** OwO?

 **tape smoocher:** _Kouda please._

 **pokemon fucker:** I just,,, fucking,,, _boys oh my god_

 **cake fucker:** mood, but explain

 **pokemon fucker:** like,,,

 **pokemon fucker:** you know how Bakugou is normally

 **tape smoocher:** Do I like where this is headed?

 **pokemon fucker:** shut up and let me finish thirsting, you gremlin

 **tape smoocher:** Oh, fuck off.

 **pokemon fucker:** _anyway,_ so I was looking for Bakugou, idk what for anymore but I know I was gonna ask him something

 **cake fucker:** still can't believe you two are friends

 **no:** _shhhhhhhh_

 **pokemon fucker:** I walk past the kitchen and I see Shinsou and Bakugou. idk what they're doing but thankfully they're not being nasty this time

 **pokemon fucker:** I'm about to walk in but then I see Bakugou smile

 **pokemon fucker:** but like,,, not one of his "hello naughty children it's murder time" smiles, _**an actual fucking smile**_

 **cake fucker:** _what_

 **tape smoocher:** Holy shit...

 **no:** oohhhhhhhhhhh my god!

 **no:** did you get a picture?

 **pokemon fucker:** I wish I had, but The Gay was too strong. I just sat there like an idiot, but then yeeted before they could notice I was there.

 **cake fucker:** big bi moos

 **no:** moos

 **tape smoocher:** moos

 **pokemon fucker:** moos

 **cake fucker:** gdi

 **pokemon fucker:** but then the other day during hero practice Shinsou punched me in the face so hard I fell the fuck down, and god damn that shouldn't have made me remember how gay I am but you know me well enough to know it did

 **tape smoocher:** Of course.

 **pokemon fucker:** wtf is it about the boys in this class that makes me sit there and scream? I mean yeah, the girls are obscenely cute too, but boys wtf are you _trying_ to murder me with my own gay?

 **cake fucker:** you're dishing out moods left and right today, hot damn

 **tape smoocher:** You're also apparently the thirstiest bastard here.

 **pokemon fucker:** yeah,,,

 **pokemon fucker:** oh shit I gotta go The Boyf is demanding affection

 **[pokemon fucker] disconnected from [Class A Cryptids.]**

 **no:**

 **no:** did he just

 **no:** admit that he has crushes without realizing he has crushes?

 **tape smoocher:** Yes... Yes he did.

 **cake fucker:** well fuck then

 **cake fucker:** my boy's growing up so fast

* * *

 _9:32 am_

 **Chat: [#LetShoujiBeCute2k4Ever.]**

 **stronk:** wfgyhhvcxbnc

 **stronk:** _yo u ffucjs_

 **[stronk] is idle.**

 **knuckles:** ? wtf

 **jackit:** why is Shouji dead?

 **Deku:** Kacchan, Kaminari, and Shinsou murdered him with love and appreciation

 **explodone:** shut the fuck up deku, nothing happened

 **local cryptid:** nope, nothing

 **pikachu:** idk what ur talking about bro

 **Todo:** Mmmmmm oh my god, stop fuckin lying

 **Deku:** Shouto oh my god,,,

 **explodone:** absolutely fucking terrible, you funky cowboy

 **Todo:** I saw everything on Shouji's phone. Who's the funky cowboy now?

 **jackit:** Snipe.

 **invisibinch:** u rite

 **invisibinch:** also I'd love to comment on your newfound memeing abilities, but Shouji is blushing so much and I'm living for it

 **pikachu:** same tho

 **Shiny~:** he's so cute~

 **jackit:** I agree, but I am currently getting The Look from both Mic and my gf so let's discuss this gay shit later,,,

* * *

So uh,,, yeah. I didn't mean to yeet in another ship, nor did I mean to have another Shouji centric chapter. To be fair tho baby boy doesn't get enough love, it must be my job to deliver!


	26. see you later, space cowboy

Yuga Aoyama- **Shiny~**  
Mina Ashido- **ALIENS**  
Tsuyu Asui- **Froppy**  
Tenya Iida- **Sonic**  
Ochako Uraraka- **defying gravity**  
Mashirao Ojiro- **ninetails**  
Denki Kaminari- **pikachu**  
Eijirou Kirishima- **knuckles**  
Koji Kouda- **squirrelking**  
Rikido Satou- **flavortown**  
Mezou Shouji- **stronk**  
Kyouka Jirou- **jackit**  
Hanta Sero- **stickit**  
Fumikage Tokoyami- **Dark'ness**  
Shouto Todoroki- **Todo**  
Tooru Hagakure- **invisibinch**  
Katsuki Bakugou- **explodone**  
Izuku Midoriya- **Deku**  
Momo Yaoyorozu- **Momomomo**  
Hitoshi Shinsou- **local cryptid**

* * *

 _5:26 pm_

 **Chat: [#LetShoujiBeCute2k4Ever.]**

 **[Hatsume Mei] entered [#LetShoujiBeCute2k4Ever.]**

 **Hatsume:** HEWWO AW!

 **ALIENS:** omg

 **explodone:** fucking hell

 **Shiny~:** ? America explain?

 **Shiny~:** I mean, I welcome madame Mei wholeheartedly, but I feel like there's a reason why she's here,,,

 **Sonic:** You're right, Aoyama!

 **Sonic:** everyone Hatsume has something to say!

 **Hatsume:** sooooooo yall have like,,, 3 days before this messaging thing is cucked and you get the new one! sorry you weren't given a heads up, I guess they missed your class when we were getting the word around!

 **defying gravity:** I'm sorry WHAT

 **Dark'ness:** Pardon everything I'm about to say.

 **Dark'ness:** FUCK

 **Dark'ness:** MY RECEIPTS

 **Dark'ness:** SHIT SHIT SHIGT

 **flavortown:** YOU'RE TELLING ME, FUCK

 **stronk:** ,,, I'll help you get them

 **Dark'ness:** Shouji you are a fucking gift.

 **pikachu:** ITS THE END OF THE WORLD

 **stickit:** AS WE KNOW IT

 **pikachu:** ffffffffffffffffff

 **Deku:** oaijfoiewjfiweewi FUCKIN ALRIGHT, COOL, NO RECEIPTS ON ME THEN!

 **Todo:** Bold to assume I haven't already screenshotted everything.

 **Deku:** _fuck_

 **Froppy:** ... May I ask why we're getting a new messaging system?

 **Hatsume:** I made something better, and it's easier for me to just roll out a new app than try to figure out how I'm gonna incorporate all that into the one we already have!

 **Froppy:** ... Understandable, have a nice day.

* * *

 _4:20 pm, 3 days later_

 **stickit:** ah, the last 420.

 **Hatsume:** nice.

 **Deku:** ... I still don't know what it means.

 **Deku:** nevermind, Kacchan just told me!

 **Deku:** nice.

 **invisibinch:** I guess that means saying goodbye to Midoriya's Good Boyness

 **knuckles:** hey, he's still got it! it's just different now!

 **invisibinch:** you're right, I'm a _fool_.

 **jackit:** everyone, we have an important end of the world announcement to make.

 **ALIENS:**

 **ALIENS:** HIT OR MISS

 **stickit:** I GUESS I NEVER MISS

 **pikachu:** YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND

 **local cryptid:** _I BET HE DOESN'T KISS YA_

 **knuckles:** (MUAH)

 **jackit:** HE GON SKRRT AND HIT THAT DAB LIKE WIZ KHALIFA

 **explodone:** OH MY FUCKING GOD _**ENOUGH**_

 **Deku:** BEGONE THOTS

 **Froppy: You think you can just** _ **say things**_ **to me?**

 **Sonic:** Thanks, I hate it!

 **jackit:** I hate that meme with every fiber of my being but damn, it was worth it

 **Momomomo:** Bye we're breaking up

 **jackit:** NEVERMIND ABORT MISSION IT WAS NOT WORTH IT

 **jackit:** I REPEAT, _IT WAS NOT WORTH IT_ _ **BABE COME BACK**_

 **Momomomo:** Pewish UwU

 **Momomomo:** (just kidding ily)

 **jackit: !**

 **local cryptid:** ive never seen her run that fast omfg the power of gay is intense

 **stronk:** you say as you're sitting in my lap

 **local cryptid:** _listen_

 **local cryptid:** DONT ACTUALLY FORM AN EAR U FOOL

 **stronk:** uwu

 **explodone:** thats the 3nd worst fucking thing youve done around me

 **stronk:** good.

 **explodone:** DONT ACTUALLY FUCKING SAY IT ASSHOLE

 **stronk:** **UwU**

 **explodone:** _TRY ME, BITCH_

 **Hatsume: ALRIGHT YALL, WE HAVE 30 SECONDS LEFT**

 **Hatsume: SAY YOUR LAST GOODBYES!**

 **ninetails:** goodbye, chat, we're not going to miss you

 **flavortown:** mood

 **ALIENS:** speak for yourselves!

 **jackit:** [link]

 **pikachu:** BYE BYE MEME CENTRAL, YOU WILL BE MISSED! WELL HOLD A BEAUTIFUL FUNERAL FOR YOU!

 **Sonic:** JIROU I SWEAR TO GOD

 **Momomomo:** RIP?

 **stickit:** lmaoooo

 **explodone:** good fucking riddance

 **Deku:** goodbye!

 **Todo:** later, bitch.

 **defying gravity:** AND NOBODY IN ALL OF OZ

 **defying gravity:** NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS

 **defying gravity:** IS EVER GONNA BRING

 **defying gravity:** MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **stronk:** nice.

 **Shiny~:** I love the reference, Uraraka~

 **Shiny~:** anyway, au revoir!

 **knuckles:** BYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Dark'ness:** Goodbye, hellhole.

 **invisibinch:** valid, but also OOF

 **local cryptid:** peace out.

 **Froppy:** I'm just going to go.

 **squirrelking:** Fortnite, space cowboy!

 **explodone:** I FUCKIN KNEW YOU WEREN'T INNOCENT

 **You can no longer message this chat.**

 **explodone:** FUCK

 **You can no longer message this chat.**

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap!

thanks to all of yall for reading this fuckery, while I didn't really reply to all of them, I read every single one of your comments and I really appreciate the support!

but don't think you're rid of me just yet! I'm going to be posting the first chapter for a reboot not long after I post this last chapter, so be sure to check out my profile! maybe you'll find something you like while you're there~

I'm not sorry for that shameless promotion lmao

anyway, thank yall so much, see you next time, space cowboys!

(btw I borrowed the idea for this ending from another chatfic, I'll be sure to give the name once I find it again! also, Jirou linked Never Gonna Give You Up. hates links so I had to make do lmao)


End file.
